The Importance of a 'Yes'
by Dis-Moi
Summary: This is another take on Caroline's Valentine's proposal to Kate and their delayed honeymoon following the Marriage Law Postal Survey in Australia. The characters of Caroline and Kate are gratefully borrowed from SW, Red Productions and the BBC. No copyright infringement is intended.
1. Chapter 1

Caroline stood in the warm shower for a few extra minutes after she finished washing her face, hair and body, in that order. She was reveling in the feeling of the hot water that was steeling her resolve for the day. It was going to be her first Valentine's with Kate and she was determined to hit all the right romantic notes. After the last ten years of not being made to feel special on Valentine's, she was out of practice and there was added pressure for her to somehow find the right words to propose. In reality, she was a nervous wreck because she was afraid Kate would think it was too soon to say 'yes', that she hadn't proved enough that she had changed.

She turned the water off and ran her hands down the back of her head to squeegee her hair before sliding the shower door open just wide enough to grab a towel; she was trying to keep the warm steam from escaping. With her eyes closed, she quickly dried her face and noticed the towel felt clean and plush. It smelled of Kate's preferred laundry detergent, a fact that made her smile.

Upon opening her eyes, she confirmed it wasn't the one she smudged her mascara on the night before but was indeed a fresh towel. She wondered when Kate took the time to make the switch and felt guilty for not noticing it before she stepped into the shower.

Truth be told, she needed the shower to help her get both eyes fully opened. It had been a long night comforting Kate who was having trouble sleeping again. It seemed their child's schedule was already out of sync with theirs; she could only imagine the real sleepless nights that might await them in a few short weeks but now felt excitement at the thought instead of the dread she experienced when Kate first broached the subject of having a baby.

She made her way back to the bedroom to dress for school. When she opened her lingerie drawer, her current favorite bra was the first thing to catch her eye. She thought it was in the dirty hamper waiting for her to run a delicate load, something she planned to do on the weekend. She realized then Kate not only did her laundry but had even put it away. She couldn't remember John ever changing the towels in the bath, let alone doing any laundry, not even when he was the only one home and Lawrence needed his rugby kit cleaned in a hurry.

Fully dressed, she passed Lawrence on the stairs as she headed in search of Kate. She found a pot of tea waiting and some Irish oatmeal ready on the Aga instead. Then she spied Kate coming out of the loo just off the kitchen.

"You look pretty bright-eyed for someone who was up so late," Caroline said in greeting as she moved toward her for a languid good morning kiss as she entered. "Did you get any sleep?"

"A little. I'll try to nap today. Will you be okay?"

She worried Kate was doing too much when she should have been resting instead and wasn't sure how to broach the subject without making her feel her efforts were unappreciated.

"Yep. As long as Beverley keeps the tea flowing the caffeine should see me through," Caroline replied as she looked at her watch. "Thank you for doing the laundry but promise me you'll rest today. You're doing too much."

"It's called nesting and I'm fine. What time will you be home tonight? I was thinking I'd rather cook than go out and I expect you'll be too tired after last night. I've already pulled some salmon from the freezer. How does that sound?" She had plans for what she wanted to do with Caroline in the privacy of their nest.

Caroline also knew Lawrence was going to be at Angus' for the night and she could see how tired Kate looked. As she tucked into her breakfast, she said, "A quiet night in sounds good to me. I'll cancel our reservation. If Beverley lets me, I'll be home a little early."

* * *

Caroline buckled her seat belt before starting her Jeep. She placed her left hand on the steering wheel and flipped down the sun visor with her right hand to shield her eyes from the mid day sun. For some reason, when she looked back down she noticed her empty left hand on the wheel. Long gone were the engagement and wedding rings John had given her all those years ago. Gone too was the tan mark that drove her crazy in the first few weeks after she quit wearing them. It took her several weeks of gardening to make it disappear and she started feeling a little better about things when that reminder of her broken marriage vanished.

She laughed at the memory of telling John she had been a pretty damn good wife while throwing his shoes at him. She wondered how she could miss him so many times during that heated exchange; her poor aim was just another insult added to the injury of that horrific day. She had done all that was expected of her and other than her boys she wasn't sure what it had gotten her. He made her feel thrown away, like all her effort over the years was unappreciated and unnoticed. She vowed to herself that she would never let Kate feel that way.

She realized that she was going to love having a wife of her own and, based upon the strength of their teamwork of late, she knew Kate was going to be more than just a pretty damn good wife. She pulled into traffic to head to the jewelry store to pick up the engagement ring she had been considering since their reunion.

As the sales clerk boxed the ring, she smiled to herself at how seamless the whole transaction had been; she thought it would be awkward but it wasn't. She didn't feel judged even though the clerk asked all the typical questions; Caroline answered each without flinching. As the clerk handed her the ring and the receipt, she made sure to look Caroline in the eyes when she said, "I hope you and Kate have a long and happy marriage. I love seeing couples like you marry now that you can."

Caroline climbed back into the Jeep, with the clerk's words, _now that you can_ , ringing in her ears. It suddenly dawned on her that she didn't know what it was like to want to marry someone only to have society forbid it. She and Kate were lucky; they could marry without an impediment, unlike her friend, Patsy, in Australia, who was on pins and needles about the upcoming marriage vote.

Caroline knew that just by living their lives openly, she and Kate, and others like them, would show the naysayers that their happy marriages weren't a threat to traditional marriages. She was grateful that society seemed to have moved forward by leaps and bounds and was even hopeful that far more people accepted that love is love than she realized. Based upon the reaction of the clerk, she believed the day was truly approaching when no one would care if she was married to a John or a Kate, but she silently thanked God it was going to be Kate this time.

* * *

After the dishes had been stacked in the dishwasher and the counters had been wiped down, Kate and Caroline snuggled down in their bed, enjoying a few minutes of quiet surrender before resuming what they had started on the sofa a few hours earlier.

"I can't believe I'm going to be your wife," Kate began as she pushed Caroline's fringe aside to gaze into her blue eyes. She noticed a tear start to form in the corners of them. "What? What has you misting over?"

"You. How you've given me this second chance. And how lucky we are that we can marry. I emailed Patsy today about the upcoming mail vote in Australia. She and Connie want to marry but if this vote goes pear-shaped…we have to make sure we reach out to all our friends there to get them to vote." Caroline gently caressed the baby bump for a few beats before bringing her hand to rest squarely over Kate's belly button.

"You think society is becoming more accepting but then there is always reason to be concerned, isn't there?" Kate suddenly looked so sad.

"Agreed. But why do I think this look that just came over you is in part about that daft tv series again, the one in which they killed off one of the gay leads?"

"Ha! I guess it might be. Why can't they just let us live in the main stream? And why did the lead they killed have to be black to boot?"

"At least the public outrage over it has to have made them take notice and maybe next time they won't make that mistake again," Caroline said in an effort to console her. "Do you know that today the sales clerk didn't even bat an eye at my buying your ring? I actually felt a bit foolish gushing so much about you but I guess I was overcome with emotion at the thought of spending the rest of my life with you."

"I can't imagine that you were gushing to anyone, let alone a complete stranger," Kate replied as lump formed in her throat at the thought of Caroline being so open. It was further evidence she really has changed.

"All day I've been thinking about how great it is that I can go from being a wife to having a wife," Caroline confessed.

"Yes, but you're still going to be a wife." She placed her hand over Caroline's so their fingers knitted together over her swelling belly. They took the baby stirring at that moment as a sign she too approved. Kate smiled playfully as she said, "I promise you that life with me will be the polar opposite of your marriage to John."

"I have no doubt about that. One big difference is I won't have to worry about you leaving the toilet seat up for me to find by accident in the middle of the night," she retorted with a laugh and a gentle nudge.

Kate saw the sillyness in Caroline's soft blue eyes. She knew the tease was Caroline's way of deflecting how full of emotion she was at the sudden change in their status, and in turn, Kate was so full of love at the thought of how far Caroline had come in being open about their relationship that she was at a loss for words. She let go of Caroline's hand and pulled her in closer for a kiss that quickly deepened as their conversation gave way to more pressing matters.


	2. Chapter 2

This was originally going to be a story with just one chapter, but now that a resounding _**YES**_ vote has been returned in Australia, this story will continue for a bit, hence the reason for the change in its title. I ask that you play along and suspend the timeline of the events in canon so they fit into the current headlines from Down Under. Isn't the word _**YES**_ one of the happiest words ever?

* * *

After escorting their last wedding guest out the door, a tired Kate and an equally spent Caroline found themselves alone for the first time since they returned from the Registry Office. They snatched a passionate kiss before making their way back to the kitchen to survey the damage. Neither was in the mood to do anything but head upstairs to consummate their marriage but Kate knew better than to try to drag her wife away from the mess that awaited them. Despite being dead on her feet, she dutifully followed her as she didn't want to run the risk of Caroline having to deal with Celia on her own if she had the nerve to come over to the house now that all the guests were gone.

Seeing the mess was bigger than she expected, Kate unintentionally telegraphed her exhaustion with a heavy sigh. Knowing she'd be out of energy by the time it was tackled, she hopefully suggested, "How about we forget about this mess until tomorrow? Maybe a dish fairy will appear overnight."

Caroline, who was counting at the stacks of dirty plates and realizing that at least two dishwasher cycles would be required if it were properly loaded, responded, "If only. I'm just going to get the dishwasher on and then I won't be worrying about it."

William, who overheard them from the other room, quickly entered and moved to block the dishwasher. "Dish fairy reporting for duty," he said with a two-finger salute aimed at his mum. "You shouldn't have to do any cleaning on your wedding day, or on your wedding night for that matter."

Kate rushed to him and gave him a grateful hug and a big smacking kiss on the cheek, which instantly made the handsome ginger blush as she declared him to be her hero.

Caroline cocked her head to the side as a grateful smile overtook her tired face. "Are you sure? It's rather a big mess." Their eyes met briefly and she saw a look of understanding from her eldest. She loved William's unflagging support from the first time they discussed her budding feelings for Kate.

"Go on, it's not like I haven't memorized your endless lectures about how to properly load a dishwasher; rinse the dishes first. Put the big glasses on the outer racks and smaller ones and cups on the inner racks. Load the top rack from back to front. Silverware goes in with handles up so you don't touch the ends you put in your mouth when you put them back in the drawer. Should I go on?"

Kate broke out into an infectious laugh as she already knew that lecture well. It was now Caroline's turn to blush. "It's really the only way to make sure none of the glasses break," Caroline said a little defensively. "They're not endless, are they?" Without waiting for a response, she said, "At least I now have confirmation that one of you have been listening to me over the years."

William removed his suit jacket, untied his bow tie and unbuttoned his collar as Kate gave Caroline a pleading look and nodded her head toward the stairs.

"Seeing as I didn't have the time or budget to get you a proper gift, consider this a poor student's last minute wedding gift," William said as he finally rolled up his shirtsleeves and moved to lift up a small stack of dessert plates closer to the sink to rinse them off. "And I think now's a good time to tell you that I promised to run Lawrence and Angus over to Angus' later and then I'm going to a mate's for the night too. You'll have the house to yourselves and I'll make my way to the train in the am. You two enjoy yourselves and I'll call or text when I get back to Oxford tomorrow."

Caroline beamed with pride at William's thoughtfulness. She couldn't be prouder of the man he was becoming and how he made Kate feel accepted. The newlyweds exchanged unexpected goodbye hugs and kisses with him and a few minutes later were alone behind their bedroom door, delighted with the surprising turn of events and intent on making the most of their wedding night.

* * *

Just after seven the next morning, Kate returned to the bedroom with a couple of mugs of tea to find Caroline sitting up, reading glasses on, smiling down at her iPad.

"What's put that grin on your beautiful face? You can't be so bored with married life that you're looking at porn already," she teased as she put Caroline's tea on the nightstand.

Caroline shot her a grin and peered at her over the rims of her glasses. The sight of Caroline in her simple wire frames always turned her on.

"Just catching up on my emails and text messages from yesterday. There's a lovely one here from Patsy congratulating us. I responded that I hope the vote goes well so she and Connie can follow us down the aisle soon."

"That's nice. Who else did you hear from?"

"Beverley. She just wanted to say how much she enjoyed our ceremony and the after party. She also said that before she left on Friday she marked me out on Monday and cancelled all my appointments for the day."

"God Bless Beverley!"

"There's a text from Gillian but I'll read that later. She probably just wants to rail at me for being so dismissive of Alan yesterday." When Caroline eventually looked up from her iPad, Kate noticed the smile evaporating from her face at the thought of her having hurt him.

"So wife, what do you want to do today?" Caroline inquired in an effort to think about a more pleasant subject as Kate moved back to her side of the bed and climbed on top of the covers. What she didn't know was that Caroline was dissappointed about not having made any special plans to sweep Kate off for a short honeymoon. It took all their effort to pull the wedding together in a fortnight so there wasn't any extra time to piece together even a simple get away.

"Honestly, I just want to stay in bed all day with you, wife. It would be a shame to waste having the house to ourselves." Kate placed her mug back on the nightstand and rubbed her tummy in response to the baby's movements, which felt more like acrobatics than anything else at that moment. Thanks to her last scan, she knew the baby was already head down and fully effaced. That knowledge made the impending birth feel more real. "What would you like to do today?"

"Other than not wanting to be out of your arms, I just want to avoid seeing mum. It was a relief that we didn't see her before we retired last night. I worried she would come over when she saw our guests leaving."

"I can grant you both of your wishes then," Kate said with a knowing smile as she pulled a folded piece of paper out of the pocket of her pjs and handed it to Caroline. "Your mum left us this note saying she was sorry about yesterday, that she will phone tomorrow as she is going to Halifax to make amends with Alan today. Her car is gone already so she must have set off early."

"She's incredible. She lays down a path of destruction and thinks she can be forgiven just like that. She clearly didn't hear me yesterday," Caroline said before sitting up to read it. When she finished, she crumpled it into a ball and gave Kate an incredulous look. She turned and threw it into the waste bin by the window before taking a sip of her tea that was quickly growing cold on her nightstand. Kate could tell the blonde was on system overload again as she processed Celia's terse apology.

"Remember the other night, when you said you hadn't had time to get me a wedding present, and so you asked what I wanted and I said I'd let you know? Well I've thought of something," Kate ventured in what Caroline thought was an effort to change the subject.

"Anything. You name it, as long as it has nothing to do with forgiving my mum." Caroline's expression softened in anticipation of pleasing her wife with what she hoped would be a sexy request given how Kate rolled over so the length of their bodies made full contact as she spoke.

Slowed by Caroline's words, Kate rolled back over and reached for her tea. Caroline instantly felt the loss of their connection and she watched Kate take a couple of swallows of her tea. Caroline didn't understand that Kate was trying to buy time to find the right words before turning back to look at her. She knew that as long as Caroline was angry with Celia, her pain would keep creeping into even the happiest of their private moments. She wanted Caroline to enjoy their day alone and she was intent on getting as much of Caroline's undivided attention as she could.

"Can't you find a way to forgive Celia for yesterday for me?"

Caroline scrunched her eyes shut and ran her fingernails hard through her hair and over her scalp, scratching the very top of her head for good measure in an effort to find the right words to respond to say 'no' without making Kate defensive. Caroline's pain was still so raw and she couldn't believe her ears and suddenly worried that Kate just didn't understand.

"Before you say anything, I know it's an unfair ask. It just seems to me that our reconciling, twice now, is due at least in part to Celia."

Caroline slowly opened her eyes and glared at Kate who was unfazed by the piercing blue eyes that were narrowing in on her own. "How can you say that?"

"First, there was her coming to my house and asking me to give you a second chance. Then there was her asking me to play at their wedding which got us in the same room." Kate was valiantly trying to give reasonable excuses that would allow Caroline to forgive Celia without having to concede any of her dignity in the process. Predictably, Caroline wasn't about to buy into any of it.

"Seems to me that our first break up was because of how she behaved at my birthday dinner." Caroline could feel herself getting defensive and she struggled to keep a destructive tone out of her voice as the last thing she wanted was a row with her new wife over Celia.

"I know, but she seems genuinely more accepting of us than she was in the beginning and I suspect that by the time our daughter arrives she'll have come full circle."

"You're conveniently forgetting about my conversation with her when I went over to tell her we got engaged."

"No, I'm not, but I'm suggesting more of a forgive and forget approach. I honestly think yesterday was more about Alan and your dad than you. Can't you find it in your heart to at least give her the benefit of the doubt? Life's too short to hold onto that much anger."

"But she's," Caroline began before Kate cut her off.

"But she's your mum. What if, God forbid, you had the police knocking at the door today because she was killed in an accident on the way to Halifax?" Kate noticed Caroline wince at the macabre thought. Realizing Caroline was remaining reticent, Kate doubled down with her last shot. "Can't you forgive her as a gift to me and to our baby? Like it or not, she's going to be one of only two grand mums to our little one." Kate took Caroline's closest hand and put it on her belly just above where the baby was moving. Caroline remained silent as she felt the promise of the daughter she couldn't wait to hold in her arms. Goosebumps instantly covered her body as she flushed with happiness at the thought of the life to come with Kate and their already beloved child.

"And so it begins," Caroline said with sound of quiet resignation now appearing in her voice.

"And so what begins?" Kate shifted a bit, feeling a little defensive before noticing the smile behind Caroline's eyes. A feeling of relief flooded over her.

"Using the baby to gang up on me," Caroline replied playfully as she pulled Kate into their first deep kiss of the morning.

When they finally broke to come up for air, Kate responded, "I'll take that as a 'yes', then."

"Seems to me I vowed to say 'yes' to you until death do us part, didn't I? What kind of wife would I be if I broke that vow on our first full day?"


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline was sat at the kitchen counter catching up on emails and enjoying her first cup of the morning when Kate came shuffling into the kitchen.

"Morning."

"Thought you would have more of a lie in," Caroline said as she twisted her now three-day old wedding band around her finger; she loved its unscratched shininess.

"Tried. I had to get up to pee and then couldn't fall back asleep," she said as she moved to give Caroline a proper good morning hug. Caroline opened her arms and wrapped them around her wife, delighted that her stool was at just the right height for her breasts to rest on top of Kate's baby bump and her head to rest against Kate's bosom. She allowed herself to revel in the warmth of Kate's body against her own as she felt the rise and fall of Kate's chest as she breathed.

"Good morning indeed," Caroline said with a husky voice as she lifted her head to meet Kate's lips and deliver a slow and satisfying kiss.

"I'm glad you're up. We need milk and I'm thinking about making a fast trip to the store in a bit to get what ever bits and bobs we still need for the nursery. How about you make a list for me while I make you some breakfast?"

"I'll go with you."

* * *

About three hours later Caroline was standing in line at the grocery impatiently waiting to check out when she realized the man in front of her had way more than the 12 items or less he was supposed to have for the lane. It made her glad she convinced Kate to stay home to nap rather than having to stand around on her ever-swelling ankles because of the likes of him.

She loaded her items onto the belt and turned her back to him so he didn't see the steam she could feel building between her ears at his inconsideration. Of course the gum cracking cashier making small talk about each of his items like she had all day to complete his purchase wasn't helping her mood; she was anxious to get back to Kate.

Eventually, she made eye contact with the lady behind her who gave Caroline a sympathetic smile, making Caroline feel better about her impatience with the rule-breaker in line in front of her. She turned and looked at the candy on the shelves flanking the checkout line. She noticed for the first time that the store had added lighting to it. She hadn't had more than a piece of toast for breakfast and suddenly realized how hungry she was becoming. Her eyes flitted over the options as she put her hands in her pockets to help resist the urge to pick up something sweet. She sucked in her stomach and thought about not wanting to look like a pudgy middle aged woman before turning back to make eye contact again with the patron behind her who clearly had not resisted the impulse buy of a sweet or two in the past.

"It's just not fair that you have to look at candy while you wait, is it? I always go for the Aero bar myself," the lady said as if reading Caroline's mind.

"But it's also not fair that they have added lighting to make it even harder to ignore," Caroline responded with a soft laugh.

"Maybe it wouldn't feel so sinful if the candy bars were the same size they were when we were teenagers rather than these supersized versions."

"Funny, I was just thinking the same thing."

"It also seems unfair that they have the kcals listed on the front. What's the fun of eating a sweet if the whole time all you're thinking about is the calories?"

"I think my resolve was just about to slip so thanks for the incentive to stay strong," Caroline said as the guy in front of her finished his transaction and she finally got to move forward.

She handed her rewards card to the cashier, who picked up the milk and turned the carton to scan the bar code. Upon noticing the pack of diapers, baby wash, diaper cream and baby wipes on the belt in front of Caroline, between chomps on her chewing gum, the teenager tried to engage an already disinterested Caroline.

"Are you buying these for your grandchild?"

And there it was, in that one unexpected moment, Caroline faced one of her biggest fears.

"Why do you assume that?" she responded, trying to keep the shock and hurt out of her voice.

Before the cashier had time to respond, the lady behind Caroline came to her rescue. "How do you know they aren't for her own child or a friend's?" She noticed the pained expression on Caroline's face as soon as she was assaulted with the thoughtless question.

Caroline suddenly turned back to the lighted shelves behind her and picked up the closest and biggest candy bar without nuts she could find and threw it on the belt. It was then that she said to both strangers, "I think I'll get a candy bar to share with my wife who's due to give birth to our child any day now and I'd appreciate it if you'd hurry it up as I don't like to leave her alone too long."

The embarrassed cashier silently, and without making any further eye contact, rang it in and then concluded the credit card transaction. When she finally looked up, the lady behind Caroline, who was about Caroline's age and who was clearly insulted by the question too, just shook her head at her in disgust.

"It's just that you're so slim I figured you didn't just give birth and I saw the diapers were for a newborn. I'm really sorry," the clerk responded as she handed Caroline her bags.

It was too little too late as the damage to Caroline's ego had already been done. Caroline just gave her a final glare in response while the supportive lady behind Caroline filled in the silence. "Congratulations to you and your wife. I think under the circumstances, that candy bar no longer has any calories to it, just like how there are no calories in biscuits at Christmas time."

Caroline flashed her a grateful smile and wished her a good afternoon as she headed toward the exit and the safety of her Jeep as quickly as her boots could carry her. She tried to push back the tears as she started her car. She had been secretly worried about being called grandma by strangers, but assumed that would happen when she was out and about with the baby. She didn't think it would happen when she was alone at the grocery store. By the time she pulled into her driveway on Conway, she had shaken the encounter off and had her brave face back on for Kate's benefit, resolved not to share the exchange and to start using the self-checkout in the future.

She found Kate curled up on the settee, softly snoring under her favorite afghan. Caroline put the scant shopping away as quietly as she could. Just as she was finishing, Kate started to stir.

"Ready for a spot of lunch," Caroline inquired in greeting as she watched Kate caressing her baby bump.

"Mmmm. I don't know if I'm starving or what. Maybe eating a little something could help my tummy settle."

After a light lunch of fresh bread and soup, they curled back up on the settee to see if Kate would feel a little better with some food in her tummy. Before long, it quickly became clear what was going on with Kate as her waters broke. They made it to the hospital without incident and put Kate's birthing plan into action.

Neither would have guessed while enjoying their first cuddle of the day that it would end with a midwife who, after hours of telling Kate that it was too soon to start pushing, would finally say 'yes' it was time to push just in time for them to meet their beautiful daughter minutes before midnight. While cutting the cord, Caroline instantly forgot about being called 'grandmother' earlier in the day and realized it had been one of her happiest days ever.


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline woke without opening her eyes just before her alarm was due to sound off. She snuggled down a little further under the covers, pulling Kate's empty pillow in closer to draw in her lingering scent. Her left nostril was clogged and her right nostril was working double to accomplish her mission. She swallowed hard and felt the crackling in her left ear, which made her realize she was probably getting sick.

As she became more fully conscious, she recognized she was lying diagonally across the bed, which was something she only did when she slept alone. It was a habit she got into after John left and she was feeling sorry for herself. She was surprised that after only four nights of sleeping alone she had moved back to the middle of the mattress. Old habits died hard.

As if intentionally aimed at breaking her train of thought, her cell phone rang. With one eye barely open and dreading whom it might be, she smiled when she saw the picture of Kate and Flora on its screen. She quickly sat up and looked at it more fully through sleep-crusted eyes as she enthusiastically answered the call.

"Morning sunshine. What a nice way to start my day."

"Morning love. We miss you."

"Not as much as I miss you two. What are you doing up at this hour? It's got to be like," Caroline looked at her clock on the nightstand. She felt the fluid in her sinuses shift and she could suddenly breath more freely. "Two a.m. your time."

"Flora had a nightmare and I just got her back down so I thought I'd call so we could start your day together. Your voice sounds thick, are you alright?"

"Think I'm getting a cold. I'll visit Beverley's desk drawer pharmacy and shake it as fast as I can. Can't be sick, the weekend is coming up," she dead paned. In actuality, just hearing Kate's voice on the phone was making her feel better already. "You two have only been gone a few days and I'm already going crazy. Not sure how I'm going to make it 'til I see you tomorrow."

"I'll be at the airport to meet you when you get through customs. You're not going to check your bag, right?"

"Right. All but packed so I can just slip out to the airport right after work."

Aware of the roaming charges, their call ended pretty quickly with the promise of a happy reunion at JFK in about 24 hours time.

When Caroline finally propelled herself out of bed, she shuffled across the bedroom to look for her slippers. She threw her cell back on the bed and made her way into the en-suite to start preparing for what she knew was going to be a very long day all the while thinking back over the short conversation the month prior that set the wheels in motion for Flora's first trip on an airplane.

* * *

"We've got an anniversary coming up," Caroline declared as she entered the kitchen with an empty mug she moved to place in the sink. She'd been catching up on endless paperwork in her home office in an effort to get it out of the way before taking Kate and Flora to run errands.

"Yes, I did know that," Kate said dryly as she looked up from the kitchen counter where she was scribbling the shopping list for the wholesale club on a notepad. It was one of Caroline's expressions she had adopted over time. She smiled at Caroline, who was moving to release Flora from her high chair. "Where are you going with this?"

"I was thinking, while you're making the shopping list, maybe you could make a list of where you'd like to celebrate it." She intentionally didn't ask what she'd like to do to celebrate it, as Flora was now too attentive to their conversations for even the most nuanced of discussions.

"With all we've had on, maybe just a quiet night in is all either of us need." Kate always seemed to prefer an early night and a late morning when she could steal one with Caroline. She was becoming more of a homebody as the years progressed. Caroline suspected it was because she was feeling a little more exhausted from chasing Flora than she was willing to admit.

"We did that last year." Caroline was determined to make Kate splash out as she finally had a marriage she wanted to celebrate and wanted to make Kate understand how much her love meant to her.

Caroline noticed Flora's hands felt a bit sticky and wiped them off before lowering her to the floor. Flora toddled off to her toy box in the corner without a backward glance to either of her mums.

Caroline began, again. "Seriously. I thought we could get away for at least a couple of nights. We always said we would, but since Flora, we've never made the time, not even to visit William."

"We had that one overnight in Manchester that time you had that seminar," Kate said as she laid down her pen and considered her wife. Caroline had a sad look in her eyes, the one that always makes it hard for Kate to deny her anything.

"Precisely. It was just one night. You know, we could really do with a proper holiday over the next school break. Let's do something special to celebrate us for a change."

"Mum's been on us to come for a visit with Flora." Kate suggested. She knew Caroline really wanted just the two of them to go away but she wasn't ready to leave Flora for more than a night at a time and was hopeful she could convince Caroline she was old enough to fly.

To her surprise, Caroline was readily agreeable. "I think that's a smashing idea," she responded as she turned to watch Flora throwing every toy out of her toy box. She couldn't tell what she was looking for but she loved watching her in action. She looked like a miniature version of Kate and her expression matched that of Kate's when she too was on a mission.

"Really? We could go over break?" Kate started tapping her pen against the notepad with anticipation of emailing her mum the good news.

"Yep. Talk to Ginika and see what her schedule looks like. We could always have you go early or stay a little longer if you're comfortable flying at least one way without me."

* * *

Caroline was calling out last minute instructions to Lawrence as he was rushing out to Kate's car to drive himself to Sulgrave. Celia came around from her flat just in time to watch her in full flow. She knew Caroline was worried about him being on his own and getting into mischief, but Celia believed it was time to let Lawrence stand on his own two feet as he'd be off to university in a few months.

"You never let William drive himself to school. Guess it's true what they say about second kids having it easier," she teased in greeting as she waved goodbye to her youngest grandson.

"Did you want something or did you just come around to dazzle me with your wit?" She smiled at her mum in greeting, revealing she was not unhappy to see her.

"I wanted to see you before we go off to Halifax this aft. I wanted to say goodbye and wish you a safe trip." Celia followed her into the kitchen.

"Right. We'll see you when we get back then." Caroline dumped the remains of her coffee cup into the sink and gave the counter a cursory wipe. She was disappointed she wouldn't stay in Harrogate to keep an eye on Lawrence but she knew Lawrence also knew how to get around her so maybe it was really time to let him sink or swim on his own.

"Give Ginika our love and have fun. I'm glad to see you getting away at last."

"What's that suppose to mean?" She leaned back against the sink and crossed her arms as she glanced down at Celia who seemed to be shrinking a little more every year.

"Well, you have both been tethered to this place since Flora. It'll do you good to get away and relax. I never see you really just rest anymore. You and Kate always seem to be burning the candle at both ends." Her smile assured Caroline she was trying to be supportive rather than judgmental.

"Ah, but that gives the loveliest light," Caroline said with a smile. She expected her to be jealous that she was going to see Ginika, as Celia usually didn't share her attentions easily.

"Mind you, I think you should take a real vacation. Have you thought more about Patsy's invite?"

"We haven't discussed it seriously but I'm not sure Kate's up for it. I thought we'd see how Flora does on this trip before I try convincing her about taking a flight that long. It would be wonderful to see Patsy again."

* * *

It seemed as though Caroline had only just arrived in NYC when, six days later, she was opening the door to DB Bistro Moderne to begin their anniversary celebration. She was relieved to be over the low-grade cold that had been dogging her all week and feeling more like herself. It was going to be a night to remember and she planned to enjoy every second of it with her scrumptious wife.

When they booked their trip, they agreed to splash out on dinner and a Broadway show. Kate picked the restaurant and Caroline picked the musical. Unbeknownst to Kate, Caroline had scored tickets to Hamilton with Ginika's help. She knew Kate would be just as thrilled as she was to be "in the room where it happened."

It didn't take much for Kate to pick this particular restaurant because she wanted to eat there from the first time Ginika told her about its renowned gourmet hamburger. Burgers were Kate's guilty pleasure as they made her feel close to her father. He had a playful side to him and throughout her childhood he tried to make even the most routine chore feel more like an adventure to make it as much fun as possible. Instead of just saying that they were going out to eat every Sunday after church, he would tell her they were on a search for the penultimate cheeseburger.

In reality, he was preoccupying her so Ginika could spend that time visiting her mum in the care home. They felt Kate was too young to see the inside of a care home so Ginika always went on her own. Sadly, Kate saw far too much of one during her father's final years. After his diagnosis, but before he lost his memories of their church and cheeseburger Sundays as he called them, he asked her to continue the hunt for the world's best burger and think of him when she found it.

She liked nothing better than wrapping her hands around a huge, drippy burger and giving it a little squeeze to see how juicy it is just before taking the first bite. She could usually tell by the feel and smell if she was going to like it even before sinking her teeth into one. It was how her father taught her to "research" a burger.

When her entrée was placed in front of her, it didn't look anything like she expected. She was surprised it was served cut in half but then realized that was to showcase the braised short ribs and foie gras tucked inside the sirloin mince. To her delight, she could detect the faint aroma of the black truffles flecked in it. The tomato and lettuce gave it a little splash of color while the soft Parmesan bun helped absorb some of the juices that escaped when she gave it her signature squeeze. In reality, she needed to compress it to fit it into her mouth. By her third bite, she knew her search for the most perfect burger was all but at an end.

She was so happy she didn't even try to put up her usual fake protest when Caroline reached over and stole some of her pommes frites. Caroline, realizing Kate hadn't said a word since her meal arrived, looked at her with anticipation. "Well, is it all you expected?"

"It's divine. I can only imagine what my dad would have thought of it." She was afraid to put it down for fear it would fall apart and its magic would be lost.

"Can I have a taste," Caroline asked, curious about how all the flavors blended as she adored short ribs almost as much as she did foie gras. She put her fork and knife down and wiped her mouth on the crisp white linen napkin in anticipation.

"Yes, but only because it's our anniversary. Otherwise I'd have to say no way, get your own," she teased as she leaned across the to feed her a bite.

Sensing Kate was soft and receptive to just about any suggestion at that moment, Caroline decided to broach the subject of travelling to Patsy's wedding as soon as she swallowed her bite of burger perfection.


	5. Chapter 5

Caroline and Kate headed to find seats at their gate. Kate was pushing Flora in the stroller and Caroline was juggling their carry on bags crammed with various books and toys to occupy Flora. Although she was normally such a quiet child, her mums were prepared for every eventuality as neither wanted to risk her melting down and disturbing any of the other passengers.

Caroline thought they had timed their arrival at the airport so they could get through security yet have minimal time to wait but she hadn't expected their flight to be delayed. Once they settled in near the doorway to the gangway, Kate offered to make a run back to the Starbucks counter to get her a flat white and biscotti. In truth, she was a little more concerned about Caroline melting down over the delay than she was about Flora and was trying to distract her; she knew Caroline hated flying but was too proud to admit it and knew the delay could only serve to amp up her fears.

About ten minutes later, Caroline gratefully reached up and took her cup of coffee from Kate as she moved her bag to the floor, freeing the seat it was protecting for her. Kate pulled Flora's stroller closer to them to complete their happy little family triangle. Flora was riveted to a video playing on Caroline's iPad and was not paying attention to either of her mums.

After undoing her scarf and taking a few sips, Kate ran her free hand up and down Caroline's jean clad thigh. It was a gesture she would often make to wordlessly remind Caroline that they belonged to one another, not that her wife needed any reminding after their over the top anniversary celebration the night before.

"I know this will just keep me awake on the flight but I really needed some caffeine. How did you know?"

"Actually, it's decaf. I figured if it were regular it would have just made the flight feel that much longer," Kate said with an apologetic smile. "I don't know how we'll top last night on our next anniversary. I'm still stuffed from that dinner."

"Our next one could be celebrated in Australia," Caroline lobbed softly but Kate didn't take the bait. After a few more sips, she added, "It was a great meal but I can't get over the show. We really lucked out getting those tickets."

"Are you really serious about going to Australia?" Kate wasn't sure about travelling that far with a toddler in tow but she recognized the anticipation in Caroline's eyes when she mentioned it at dinner the night before.

"Yes." Caroline knew that the wedding would be months away so she wanted to do the soft sell, rather than the hard press so she didn't say anything more.

"I'm guessing Patsy must really be special if you're willing to fly 21 hours to her wedding with a toddler in tow." She gave her a sideward glance to see if Caroline showed any hesitancy about the flight. Instead, she noticed a wistful look overtake her wife's face. "Tell me something about Patsy I haven't already heard."

"How long have you got," Caroline joked as she looked out the window by their gate to see if there was any sign of their airplane. A glance down at Flora revealed she was settled in so Caroline gazed at her wife trying to decide where to begin. "What have I told you about her already?"

"Not much actually. You've defined her as one of your closest friends from Oxford and said you wished she had been able to make our wedding, but not given me a lot of specifics other than to cryptically say she's the one who taught you that it's sometimes okay to color outside the lines."

"That she did," Caroline said with a soft laugh. "I'm not sure where to begin." She chomped down on the biscotti and then quickly wiped the crumbs that fell from it off of her jumper, buying time as she tried to put her friendship with Patsy into words.

"Then take me back to the beginning. How did you meet?" Kate realized that getting Caroline into story-telling mode was a good distraction to keep her nerves at bay as it looked like the wait for their plane wasn't going to be ending anytime soon.

"It was in my first class my first year. We were in this large lecture hall and the professor started by telling us to look at the person to our left and the person to our right and know that one of the three of us would not make it to the end of the first year. Patsy was to my right and when we made eye contact, she leaned over and whispered, "Relax, my money is on the ginger-headed bloke to your left being the one."

Kate laughed in response and took the last sip of her coffee, having downed it much faster than usual. "You finished with yours?" Caroline wordlessly gave her the empty cup and Kate stood to throw them away. She stopped to check the information board on the way back to see if there was an update about their flight as Caroline watched her with hopeful eyes. Kate shook her head in the negative at Caroline as she returned to her seat.

Caroline picked up the conversation right where she left off. "We always sat together in lectures after that. We formed a study group with a couple of the others and helped each other through the first few rounds of exams."

"Did you room together?" Kate put her hand back on Caroline's thigh but had her eyes lovingly fixed on her miracle daughter.

"Not officially. Patsy was from a really conservative family. Her parents placed her in what we called the Virgin Vault first year. It was a dorm with an early curfew that was so restricted no men were allowed, not even fathers. She hated it and was always plotting ways to get kicked out and moved into a co-ed dorm."

"So what happened?"

"Basically, someone on her floor complained about mice and the custodial staff entered their rooms without warning while they were in classes. They found a bottle of Mateus Rose in her closet, which was contraband, and she was forced to vacate the Vault for breaking the code of conduct."

"Ugh. I can't even imagine drinking a bottle of that stuff anymore."

"Me neither, but it was all any of us could afford back then," Caroline said as she reached into her bag and pulled out some Goldfish crackers for Flora as the video was no longer holding her attention.

"How did she get to stay at Oxford if she broke the code?"

"Her favorite professor went to bat for her with the administration and she somehow convinced her parents that the wine was her roommate's and that she had no interest in dating any boys as her school work was keeping her way too busy."

Caroline and Kate fell into each other laughing at that memory which in hindsight was truer than anyone realized back in those Oxford days.

"She was so relieved when they said she could stay. Actually, that was a tame infraction. One Vault resident smuggled her boyfriend and a shopping cart up to their floor and in an alcohol-fueled caper had her boyfriend ram the cart, with her in it, repeatedly into the resident assistant's door until she woke up and busted them. Shockingly, that girl was allowed to stay at Oxford too."

An announcement about their plane having just arrived brought their conversation to an abrupt end. Caroline took Flora to the loo to wash hands while Kate collapsed her stroller and readied it to be stowed away as soon as they boarded.

After the stewardess cleared their dinner trays, with Flora happily watching the television screen on the back of the seat in front of her, while simultaneously coloring a masterpiece, Kate asked Caroline to continue telling her about Patsy.

"Where was I?" Caroline asked as she shifted in her seat to gaze into Kate's soft eyes. Kate was sitting in the window seat and was holding Flora's crayons to keep them from rolling off the small tray table. Flora would wordlessly reach over to trade crayons with her when she wanted a different color.

"Where did she move to when she left the Vault?" Kate was keen to hear more about Patsy as she had the impression from Celia that some of her exploits had taken on legendary proportions.

"She came bursting into the library beside herself after being told she could stay on campus only if she could find another place to live. I had just heard that Kathy, one of the girls in the suite next to mine, had dropped out. We used to call her the Tabernacle choir girl because all we ever saw her eat were apples that she would wash down with Tab. She went home one weekend and didn't comeback. Her roommate said she had no idea why she left but the rest of us suspected it was because she was anorexic. We think that when her parents saw her on that visit they realized she needed proper medical care."

"So did Patsy get her bed?" Kate asked even though her eyes were trained on Flora at that moment.

"Yep. But I think she spent just about every other weekend in my room instead of in hers," Caroline replied, waiting for her wife to look back at her.

In the past, Caroline had steadfastly claimed she didn't know about Patsy's preference back then and maintained there was never anything between them so Kate merely looked at her with a raised eyebrow, suddenly wondering if Caroline was just naive and if Patsy ever had a thing for her. She knew that if she had met Caroline back in their university days John never would have stood a chance.

"Stop it. You know it was nothing like that," Caroline said as if she were reading her thoughts. "My roommate used to go to visit her boyfriend on the weekends and Patsy's roommate often had her boyfriend visit. After the first time she woke to the sound and the rocking of them having sex in the bunk bed above hers, she started crashing at mine to give them their privacy."

Kate laughed as she remembered the days of having to find somewhere else to crash when her flat mate got lucky. "But you never were roommates?"

"Nope. We always lived on the same floor after that but she became a resident advisor and got a single room our second year. I kept the same roommate since she wasn't around much on weekends that first year. Second year, however, they took turns visiting each other so I would sometimes crash on Patsy's floor."

On and off for the next hour or so of the flight, Caroline shared more with Kate about her friendship. Shortly after Flora fell asleep, Caroline noticed Kate was starting to fade as well. She reached up to turn the lights off and suggested Kate get some shut-eye while she could.

Not tired yet and wondering if the coffee had been regular instead of decaf, Caroline laid her head back and studied the overhead compartments stretching down both sides of the aisle toward the front of the plane, willing herself to fall asleep. Normally she felt claustrophobic on airplanes but she found sitting on the aisle rather than in the window seat helped.

Telling Kate about Patsy made her recall some stories she hadn't thought about in years. She didn't know why she refrained from sharing some of their crazier exploits but she knew it was just a matter of time before she would.

Eventually she rested her eyes on her wife and child sleeping beside her and heart swelled with pride. She had doubts about whether she could handle the long flight to Australia and knew it was a lot to ask of them, but she also knew it could be a trip of a lifetime and she only wanted to share it with her family.

As she willed herself to sleep, her thoughts returned to Patsy, the only person, until Kate, she thought of as her BFF, a term she used to scoff at when the bubble-headed girls in her form would frivolously toss that term about. Caroline didn't really do friends. Her closest childhood friends were her cousins as her daily life was full of studying and doing whatever her mum asked of her, which didn't leave much time for hanging with friends; in truth, she was more socially shy than anyone realized because she was so bright and accomplished. Then along came Patsy who was bigger than life and helped her loosen up.

Back in the days before either of them dared hope they could legally marry the women of their unshared dreams, they would talk about vacationing together with their respective families and about the importance of having spouses who would actually get along to make that possible. Patsy never liked John but there was no doubt in her mind that Patsy would love Kate and she in turn couldn't wait to get to know Connie.

Kate woke before Caroline, sensing Flora growing restless and starting to wake as well. She unbuckled her daughter and moved her onto her lap so they could snuggle. Not minding the confinement of their seats, Flora laid her cheek against her mum's chest and started sucking her own thumb. Lulled by the warmth and safety of her mum's embrace, Flora drifted back to sleep as Kate's attention turned to her wife sleeping two seats away and her heart beat with contentment at the sight.

Even though there was minimal light in the cabin, she could see the soft features of the woman with whom she vowed to share her life. Somehow hearing the stories the night before made her appreciate all the more all Caroline had accomplished up to the time they met. Caroline gave her so much but asked so little in return.

Not long after Caroline woke up with a stiff neck and sore back from the long night, their flight was over and they made their way to the Jeep in the car park and had an easy drive home from the airport. Flora seemed happy to be back in her car seat domain. Her mums were looking forward to getting back to the routine of their lives and to sleeping in their own bed, after a cramped week of sleeping on the lumpy old mattress at Ginika's.

When they were about a half hour outside of Harrogate, Caroline watched Flora in the rearview mirror, amazed she was napping after how much she had slept on the plane. "Our princess is getting an early nap in," she warned Kate.

"Who would have thought she'd be such a good traveler when she has too much energy at home to sit still. Some days keeping up with her is like trying to corral cats."

"How do you think she'd do on the long flight Down Under?"

"You're not going to give up until I agree are you?" Kate checked the battery life on her cell phone, intent on sending her mum a text that they had arrived safely.

"Not if you don't want to go. It will be quite an undertaking but it could be such a great adventure."

"I have to admit I've always wanted to see that part of the world, but could we really put Flora through that long of a trip? It's like a 21 hour flight."

"Based upon the strength how well she managed this flight and behaved at your mum's, I think she'd do fine. Didn't you say she was an angel for you on the way to the States? Besides, she'll be three by then and should be potty trained with a little luck."

"You're my greatest adventure," she said as she leaned in for a quick kiss. "If you think we can manage then yes, okay, let's go for it!"


	6. Chapter 6

Several months later, Caroline opened a Save-the-Date card addressed to her and Kate, formally letting them know that Patsy and Connie's wedding would be celebrated at Easter time. She laid the card on the counter with the other mail so Kate would be sure to see it upon her return from her mommy and me class with Flora.

That night, after finishing Flora's bedtime story, she joined Kate who was perched at the kitchen counter, tinkering on her laptop. Her face had a warm glow from its screen as there were no kitchen lights on and the rest of the room was dark. She looked up when she heard Caroline enter. "Did she go down all right?"

"Yes, but she's asked for you to tuck her in saying she needs another kiss from you." Caroline didn't realize how much she missed the routine of kissing her kids goodnight until Flora came into her world. Some days she was lucky if Lawrence deigned to even grunt good night to her from behind his closed bedroom door.

Kate dutifully stood and moved past her wife, giving her hand a squeeze. "Be right back. Why don't you open some wine?" Caroline knew what Kate's asking for some wine was really code for, and on this night, she was all too happy to oblige. She didn't miss the days when she hid from John behind the excuse of work that 'just had to be done' when he was in the mood and she wasn't.

"Hurry back. She's not the only one in this family in need of your kisses."

She flipped the lights on and retrieved a bottle of Shiraz from the wine rack and two glasses from the cupboard before fishing the opener out of the drawer. Once the cork was removed, she poured a heavy measure in each glass and set Kate's beside her computer. It was then that she noticed the airline website on her screen. The subtle reminder that Kate was supporting this trip made her tingle with a warm and happy feeling.

Kate found Caroline working at her laptop when she reentered the kitchen. She saw the Cheshire cat grin when their eyes met and knew it was because they were on the verge of solidifying their travel plans. As much as Kate was looking forward to meeting Patsy and Connie, she was most thrilled about the prospect of leaving Flora with Ginika and stealing away for a few romantic days with her wife. She had come to think of it as a belated honeymoon of sorts since they never did take one.

"We really should book our flights soon," Kate said as she picked up her glass.

"I was thinking the same thing this aft. How about we try to Skype with Patsy and Connie this weekend to nail down some details. Then we should call your mum to confirm her plans." Ginika's interest in meeting them Down Under gave them some added comfort about making the trip with Flora. Ginika was keen to see some friends in Sydney but was delighted by the prospect of spending time with her granddaughter, showing her koalas and kangaroos and chasing after her on the beach.

Kate swirled the wine in her glass and looked to see if it had any legs. Then she inhaled its aroma before taking her first sip. She never did any of those things before she met Caroline, before she knew how to appreciate the subtleties of a good wine. She could taste its blueberry and plum notes and thought she detected a faint hint of chocolate. "This is nice. What is it?"

"A Shiraz Patsy recommended. That winery is on my list to see if we've time," Caroline said, pausing to take a sip as well. "Should we go to the lounge or, better yet, head up?" Caroline gave Kate a hopeful look as Kate briefly wondered if Caroline realized she had only been buying Australian wines for months.

Kate placed her glass on the counter and took Caroline's face in both of her hands. She splayed her fingers so their tips just touched the blonde's hairline. With her brown eyes focused on Caroline's cornflower blue eyes, she leaned down and kissed her slowly and intently. Caroline loved it when Kate kissed her with her eyes opened while cradling her face as it always served to make their connection feel that much stronger.

Caroline cleared her throat and said, in answer to her own question, "Bed." Wordlessly, Kate closed the computer as Caroline rose to follow her to their sanctuary.

Their movement was impeded when Lawrence unexpectedly clamored into the house, banging his backpack and rugby kit bag into the walls down the length of the hallway as he rushed toward the kitchen, which they were just about to exit.

"You're home late. Everything okay?" Caroline inquired as he dropped his bags to free his hands to open the refrigerator door. She was in too soft a mood and was too intent on heading upstairs with Kate to harangue him about his careless disregard for their walls.

"Hi Lawrence. We left you a plate to heat in the microwave if you're hungry," Kate offered as she moved past him to head to the stairs. "Hope you had a good day. I'm turning in. See you upstairs Caroline." She shot her a backward glance as if to say 'don't keep me waiting' that was met by a head nod indicating her message was received and understood.

"I'll be right up," came the fast reply. Turning to look at her son, she could only see the back of him as he was leaning into the fridge in search of something to supplement the plate Kate mentioned. "How was your day? Everything okay?"

He pulled the half-empty milk carton off the shelf on the door and proceeded to down its contents before speaking. "Fine. Practice ran long and I've lots of revising to do. It's going to be a long night." He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before pulling the plate out and handing it to his mum. Caroline placed it in the microwave concerned he'd just eat it cold if she didn't heat it for him. He turned back to the fridge and grabbed a cheese stick to tide him over while he waited for the ping to tell him his dinner was ready.

"You sure you don't want to go to Australia with us? We're about to buy the tickets tomorrow. Final answer?"

"I don't want to miss my last rugby tournament before graduation. If it were any other time I'd love to go but I can't let the team down."

"Kate and I talked about it and decided that if you and Angus are serious about wanting to go the beach after graduation, then as a consolation prize, we'll allow it."

"Cheers Ma! Are you serious? I thought there was no way you'd agree." He pulled the hot plate from the microwave as Caroline handed him a knife and fork. She reached for a napkin as he shoved too large of a bite into his mouth.

"We're really proud of how you've been buckling down. There will be some conditions but it seems only fair after how well you've done this year. And I'm proud of your mature decision to stay to support your team."

Between bites, he replied, "I can't wait to tell Angus you said yes. It's going to be epic."

"I'm heading up. Try not to stay up too late and keep the noise down so you don't wake Flora."

"Night Ma."

Caroline entered their bedroom just in time to see Kate slipping under the covers without a stitch of clothes on, having just taken a fast shower. Caroline quickly followed suit, and when she stepped out of the shower, she noticed Kate was playfully watching her from her side of the bed.

Dropping her towel on the way to join her, she gave Kate the briefest flash of her body before she flipped off the lights and crawled onto Kate's side of the bed. They moved to meet in the middle, their bodies making full contact from their foreheads down to their toes. They embraced without kissing or saying anything, each taking deep breaths to shut out everything on the other side of their bedroom door. It was a mindfulness technique Kate had read about while visiting her mum and put into practice as soon as they returned home.

Kate liked the idea of grounding them as a means to savor the anticipation of the pleasures to come. An added benefit was that it helped Caroline, who always seemed to be multitasking even when she was sitting still, shut off all the outside demands and distractions and focus on being fully in the moment at hand. There would to be no burning the candle at both ends for Caroline tonight.

As Caroline's breathing evened out, she became aware of the sultry voice of Sade wafting out of the Bluetooth speaker on the dresser. This was the soundtrack to some of their more prolific lovemaking sessions. Feeling thankful for this moment, she leisurely moved her hands up Kate's lean back, pulling her even closer to her. In response, Kate resumed the slow, sensuous kiss she started in the kitchen.

Their wine was summarily forgotten as one kiss blended into another, and then another, until they were lost in each other's arms. Oblivious to everything else, neither lover noticed the sound of Lawrence banging his bags against the walls on his way up the stairs to his bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Kate considered herself in the mirror. It was almost three years on and she was still carrying a few extra pounds from her pregnancy, not that Caroline seemed to notice or mind. While she hadn't met Patsy or Connie yet, she saw enough photos of them on Facebook to know that they were both far more fit and trim than she felt at the moment.

Feeling a little down, she dressed in some exercise clothes and trainers and went in search of her wife who she found squeezing oranges to make fresh juice for their breakfast.

"Toast, eggs, cereal, what's your fancy?" she asked as Kate entered and went to kiss Flora on the forehead. Flora outgrew her high chair long ago and was just finishing her meal. She asked to be excused and slipped off her chair in search of her brother. Lawrence had made short work of a bowl of cereal and was already playing a game on his x-box.

Caroline threw out the spent orange rinds and rinsed her hands at the sink. When Kate didn't answer, she looked at her expectantly.

"I think something without carbs," Kate finally said as she went to the fridge to see what she could find to fit that description.

"Dieting?" Caroline tried not to show she was dubious that her will power would hold out long since there was a loaf of Kate's favorite raisin bread on the counter.

"If I'm going to have to get into a swimsuit on our trip I think I'd better start now. You probably weigh exactly what you did when we first got together but I don't." Not seeing anything she fancied, she closed the fridge. Caroline noticed the down-trodden expression that came over her.

"That's because you don't have a hot young wife you have to keep up with like me," Caroline said to lighten the mood. "Besides, I love you just as you are and if you've got any baby fat left, I don't see it." Caroline moved to wipe down Flora's place at the table as well as her chair, as there was an equal amount of crumbs on both.

"Weren't you the one saying something about happy fat the other day?" It was more of an accusation than an innocent question as Kate was concerned Caroline was making a veiled reference to her in the conversation she overheard.

Caroline placed Flora's plate in the sink and then picked up the pitcher of the fresh orange sunshine. She poured a glass for herself and took a sip before picking up the second juice glass she had gotten out of the cupboard earlier. "Yes, I was warning Patsy that it's typical to gain a few after a wedding as that's when you tend to settle down and just enjoy more of the simple pleasures, like an extra glass of wine in front of the fireplace instead of religiously hitting the gym after dinner. There's nothing wrong with it, and if anything, it's one of the perks of being married."

"Was she always as trim as she looks?" Kate shook her head to refuse the glass of juice Caroline was offering to pour for her.

"Amazingly. You know I don't think I ever saw her eat a salad in school. She seemed to live on pizza and burgers and had one of those metabolisms that burned it right off."

"That usually catches up at some point." Since the carb-laden juice was refused, Caroline poured a cup of coffee and handed it to Kate who for a change skipped the milk and sugar and took a sip. She winced at the taste and then reached for the milk.

"I don't think it has with her. She still seems to be able to over indulge without remorse, at least she did the last time I saw her."

"When was that?"

"The year we both turned 40. I went down to Oxford and left John home with the boys. She was over from Australia to present a paper and stayed for a long girls' weekend." She paused to take another sip of her juice. "God, we hit all our old haunts and it was just like we'd never left. Do you have one of those friends that no matter how long it's been since you've seen her you pick up right where you left off?"

"My cousin, Tamara, is like that. We can go years without seeing each other but as soon as we're together we're finishing each other's sentences," Kate said as she reached for a pan to make some eggs.

"One of Patsy's mottos in school was to start every night out with alcohol because no good story ever started with a salad," Caroline said as she took a seat at the counter to admire her wife taking control of their kitchen. A few years earlier, she never thought she'd be as comfortable with someone else taking over her kitchen, but now it was well and truly theirs and she loved it when Kate cooked for her.

"That's funny because it's true," Kate said. Every time Caroline shared another tidbit about Patsy with her she seemed to like her even more. "You said she dated men. Why do you think she never married?"

"She got close but called it off after a brief engagement. Seemed that when it came time to start making all the wedding plans, she didn't have the heart to go through with it. She confided it all to me that weekend."

"Confided all?"

"Yep. She was a few drinks in, which she later admitted was Dutch courage, and said she ended the relationship when she met Connie. It was love at first sight and she said she could no longer pretend."

"That's romantic, isn't it?" Kate said with a smile that showed the gap in her front teeth. Caroline normally rolled her eyes when Kate would make that pronouncement about something but for once she had to agree with her wife's assessment.

"Hmmm. She was quite smitten from 'hello' apparently and clearly still is." Seeing Kate reach for a few eggs, Caroline pulled a pack of rashers from the fridge and handed them to her. "Why don't you fry some of these too but make some extra as I'm sure the aroma will lure Lawrence back into the kitchen."

Kate pulled a second frying pan out and dutifully set about laying the rashers in it so they didn't touch. She adjusted the flame under the pan and turned back to her wife. "How surprised were you?"

"I don't know. I don't think I really was, if I'm honest. You see, she and I have always been so very much alike in so many ways that when she shared her story over margaritas I think I just was so happy for her I didn't think about anything else."

"Did you share any of your history with her that night?" Kate inquired as she reached for a bowl to use to scramble the eggs.

"Actually, I didn't. I know it was cowardly but I think I was afraid that if I admitted it out loud, I wasn't sure I could go back to my life with John and the boys." Caroline took a seat at the counter where she finished drinking her juice while feeling thankful for their lazy Saturday morning.

"How many eggs do you want?" Kate asked. Caroline held up two fingers in response. "Think I'll add two for Lawrence." Although he had already eaten she knew he it was not unusual for him to have a second breakfast before lunch some days.

"So, when did you tell her?" Kate asked as she put some butter in the other fry pan to prep it for the eggs.

"It was right after our breakup at Holdsworth House. I started to tell her in an email but continued it in a Skype call she placed as soon as she read it."

"What did you say?" With the butter now melted, Kate turned the heat way down low and poured the eggs into the pan. Low and slow, with constant stirring and a bit of sour cream was her secret to the truly fluffy scrambled eggs Caroline loved.

"Do you want the sour cream," Caroline asked. "I'll grab it for you."

"Let's skip those calories if you don't mind," Kate responded.

Caroline shook her head in agreement as she stood and pulled a spatula from the drawer near her and handed it to Kate. Returning to the main subject at hand, she confessed, "Just that I was so inept I lost the love of my life. I added an apology for not being open with her when we were getting smashed on margaritas."

"What did she say?" Kate gave the eggs a good stir and tipped the pan to get more of the uncooked mixture to its surface. She turned her attention to the rashers and flipped each one over to cook the other side.

"After she got over the shock, she said that I was a lousy friend to her as well as an idiot who probably didn't deserve you. Then she said that if you didn't fight for me, you might not be that smart either. In the end, she assumed that, like her, you'd likely forgive me for anything and predicted that we would end up together but only if I grew a pair, apologized profusely, and learned to stand up to everyone and live openly."

Kate gave the eggs a final stir as she thought about what that conversation must have been like. She realized that, once again, she liked Patsy even more than she did before. "Remind me to buy Patsy a round of margaritas as a thank you when we see her."

"I think she deserves more than just a round of margaritas, pal," came the fast reply.

Kate turned the heat off under both frying pans. As if on cue, Lawrence entered the kitchen saying how great the rashers smelled. Kate told him she'd made some for him too. Happy to be included in their meal, he didn't even mind when she asked him to grab the plates and utensils.

"Would you put a slice of that bread in the toaster for me?" she asked Caroline as she plated the eggs and rashers. Since her back was to Caroline, she didn't see the knowing smile her wife made at the request. After she did so, she grabbed a third juice glass from the cupboard, poured some for Kate and Lawrence before refilling her own.


	8. Chapter 8

While Kate buckled Flora into her car seat, Caroline made one more pass through the house to make sure the coffee maker and iron were unplugged, checking the bedrooms in the process to make sure nothing they needed was inadvertently left behind. Satisfied everything was in order, she closed the front door and turned the double lock to secure it. She squinted her eyes against the budding spring sunshine as she pivoted to find Kate standing beside the car, waiting for her.

"Ready?" Kate punctuated the question with one of her self-satisfied smiles; she found she was becoming more and more excited about the trip the closer it became, and at that moment was finding it hard to contain her excitement that they were finally getting underway. For the first time since their wedding, they were to be alone as a little family; no extended family to take into consideration; the prospect thrilled her.

"I think so. I feel like I'm forgetting something but I've no idea what," Caroline obsessed as she climbed into the Jeep and buckled her seat belt. In contrast to her wife, her focus had been on all the practicalities of leaving the house and preparing for the journey.

"We can buy whatever we need there. As long as we've got Flora's bunny rug, everything will be fine." Caroline breathed a little easier as she looked at her daughter in the rearview mirror and saw she was clutching it. Even though it was looking a bit faded and tired, Flora refused to go to sleep without it so Kate was not kidding when she noted their trip would be a disaster if it were left behind. She also thought Patsy and Connie would get a kick out of seeing it as they sent it to her as a baby gift just after she was born.

Traffic was light and they made good time getting to the airport. With minimal pain, they found a parking spot in the long-term lot near a shuttle stop. Before alighting from the car, Caroline tucked the parking lot ticket into the clip on the sun visor for safekeeping and took a photo of the nearby sign to help her remember the section and row to remind her where they parked.

With similar ease, they caught a half-empty shuttle to their overseas terminal where they checked all but their carry on bags and then sailed through security. Relieved to have navigated all those hurdles, and feeling like less of a Sherpa with the big suitcases no longer in tow, Caroline glanced at her watch and announced to Kate they had plenty of time to browse through Duty Free on the way to their gate.

Caroline loved Duty Free at the airport almost as much as she loved room service in hotels. Almost. She made sure she had some free space in her carry on to accommodate whatever she found and instantly gravitated to the champagne section before heading to the perfume area. Kate leisurely wandered the other aisles with Flora, occasionally looking around to keep an eye on her wife so she didn't go overboard with her shopping.

They met up again in the line at the checkout counter where Caroline was cradling two bottles of Dom Perignon.

"Two bottles?'" Kate said in greeting.

"One for them and one for us," she said as she gave Kate a raised eyebrow. "You didn't take a sip of champagne on our wedding day so we need to make up for that on this trip."

"I like how you think," Kate said, pushing down her first thought that it was a little excessive in favor of her second thought of bugger the expense as they were worth it. She loved how Caroline was making good on her pledge to pull out all the stops for their long-overdue honeymoon.

Not to be out-shopped by her mum, Flora was clutching a new colouring book and a Pippa the Pig candy treat she promised she would wait to eat until after dinner on the plane. Kate was hoping that once it was tucked away out of sight her daughter would forget about the candy and she could save it as a distraction or a reward when needed during the long flight.

With their purchases tucked into their respective carry on bags, they found seats at their gate and waited for boarding to begin. Caroline sent Lawrence one last text reminding him to be a good house guest at Angus' and to clean his own rugby kit so Angus' mum wouldn't be stuck doing it for him. She was pleased he responded right away so she could put her phone on airplane mode and put it in her bag before any work emails could come through that could ruin her flight; she was unaware Beverley and the Deputy Head had threatened all the staff to keep them from giving Caroline anything to stress over during her trip.

When Caroline broached the idea of her taking two weeks away with Gavin, she reasoned that it would only be one week while school was in session since their trip fell over spring break. She felt guilty for taking time off during the semester but knew the Deputy Head could cope without her for a week.

In the end, it was Gavin, on orders from his wife, who convinced her to take three weeks. Felicity had always been jealous of Caroline because she suspected her husband had a bit of a thing for her given how much time he spent at Sulgrave; he hadn't spent nearly as much time there when old Charles Kendal was the Head and all he would do was grumble about what a bumbling idiot he was when he got home from meetings with him.

Although she trusted Gavin, sometimes his constant dinnertime talk of Caroline's capabilities and attributes made her feel insecure. She was pretty certain Caroline never so much as gave him a second look, but she began to worry when she learned about her divorce. It didn't help that one night, while they were playing drinking games with their neighbors, Gavin gave Caroline's name, during a round of "I Would if I Could", as the person he'd put at the top of his shag list; while their friends were all naming celebrities, to Felicity's dismay, he chose Caroline.

It wasn't until the night he came home from a late meeting with his favorite Head Mistress, during which she informed him of her relationship with Kate, that Felicity finally relaxed and admitted that she just adored Caroline. She had to laugh at her husband's shocked reaction and disbelief at the news. She felt silly for being jealous of Caroline all those years and privately wondered if now that he knew about Caroline if he would spend less time at the school; to her dismay, he still seemed to put in just as much time there, if not more.

The day after their conversation about her taking some time off, Gavin reappeared at Caroline's office door, unannounced, with a couple of travel guides in hand. "I know you think I'm the boss around here, but in reality, I answer to Felicity. She wants you to have these to help you plan your trip and says you have to stay at least three weeks to really see Australia. She's marked a few pages for you of her 'must-dos' and says she'll call to schedule a dinner with you and Kate so she can give you ideas for your trip."

"Three weeks? Are you sure you could spare me that long," came Caroline's fast reply. She had wanted to go for longer but didn't see how the school would manage in her absence. She felt her pulse quicken at the idea and was sure Kate would love it as much as she did.

"As you know, I try never to argue with my wife. This time, Felicity's right. You've earned a bit of extra time and Kate deserves your undivided attention. I know she contends with what you constantly carry home in your brief case, especially when the independent schools inspectorate rolls around, and we'll have just finished another one before you go."

Beverley entered with a cup of tea for Gavin. She heard him tell Caroline to take the extra week and was so pleased he was supporting her trip. She knew Caroline and Kate had put off a proper honeymoon and she wanted to see them finally treat themselves to one. As she made her way back to her desk, Beverley wondered if she would see more of him around the school while her boss was away. She smiled as she heard Gavin say, "I can put in a little more time while you're gone if I need to. Besides, we really know that it's Beverley, rather than you or me, who runs this place anyway." She wondered if that was for her benefit as he always flirted with her during his visits; she often wondered if Caroline had ever noticed but didn't think she did.

Seeing Caroline stow away her phone, Kate decided to follow suit. She sent her mum a text to inform her they were about to board the plane and said she would text her as soon as they landed to let her know they arrived safely. She didn't wait for her response before turning her phone off; she knew Ginika was already on her flight headed to San Diego. She planned to spend a few nights with her sister-in-law before boarding a plane to Australia. She wanted to break the long flight up into easier legs to avoid the risk of deep vein thrombosis, something Celia and Alan had been concerned about on their flight.

Kate pulled the envelope with their boarding passes and trip itinerary from her bag and opened it to hand Caroline her pass. As she did so, the beautiful, crisp wedding invitation fell to the floor. Caroline leaned down and picked it up, pausing to read it the flowing script for about umpteenth time since it arrived.

Together with their families

Patricia Hope Whitacre

and

Constance Faith Delaney

joyfully invite you to their wedding celebration

the seventh of April, 2018

at five o'clock in the evening

at Mrs. Macquarie's Chair Gardens, Sydney Harbour

Reception to follow at Bondi Icebergs Restaurant

"Everything okay?" Kate inquired as she moved Flora onto her lap.

"Yes, very," came the quiet reply as Caroline tucked her hair behind her left ear so she could look at the invite without it interfering with her view.

Kate wasn't convinced as Caroline suddenly seemed miles away. In an attempt to prompt her wife to share her thoughts, she remarked, "It looks like this will be a very memorable wedding, doesn't it?"

"Do you wish we had made more of an occasion out of our wedding?" Caroline said to avoid admitting the dark place her mind had wandered to in that instant. She tried to push aside her jealousy as Patsy's invitation made it clear that her family was supporting the wedding. Kate couldn't help but notice the tinge of sadness in Caroline's eyes as she spoke but she never would have guessed Celia was the trigger.

"I have never had a second of disappointment over our wedding ceremony," she responded honestly. "It happened so soon after your surprising proposal that I think I was still in shock when we wed. I was so happy that I wouldn't have cared where or how we did it. Just you, facing me, openly pledging yourself to me was all I ever wanted for our wedding."

Their eyes met as Caroline slipped her arm around Kate's shoulders and leaned in to take the chaste kiss that was waiting on Kate's lips for her. As their lips parted, Kate marveled at the ease with which Caroline now kissed her in public. She made a mental note to reward her enthusiastically for her openness during their honeymoon.

"I was still so stunned you came back to me at Christmas that I proposed before I stuffed it up again," she said. It was an admission she had said to Kate before. It always made Kate equal parts happy and sad: happy that their time apart made Caroline willing to come out of hiding yet sad that they had wasted all those months apart.

Kate put her hand on Caroline's thigh and gave it a little squeeze as she tried to make sure Caroline understood how deeply she loved her too. "Even if we had taken more time to plan it, I don't know what I would have done differently. From the moment you proposed, all I wanted to do was marry you as quickly as possible before you had time to change your mind."

"You were never in any danger of that happening," Caroline said as she wiped an unexpected tear pooling in the corner of her eye. "Well, I'm just sorry it's taken us three years to get a honeymoon in. So glad your mum is meeting us so we can finally make it happen." The thought of Ginika's support of them and the plans that awaited them made Caroline forget about her guilt for not making more of an effort to keep Celia's bad behaviour from dampening their wedding day.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're about to begin boarding flight QF2 to Sydney, Australia," a voice came booming over the crackly speaker. "We'll call you by rows beginning with first class in a few minutes. Please have your boarding passes at the ready as you come to the gate to keep us moving. Thank you." They had chosen to fly Qantas and Flora had been so excited to see the huge 'Kangaroo' on the tail of the plane as it sat at the gate. Kate had gently coached her to say 'kangaroo' and promised they would go and see a real one in Sydney.

* * *

Kate had fallen asleep after dinner, and stirred at the sound of Caroline rustling through her carry on bag.

"You okay?"

"Can't find the hand cream," she replied more than a little angry at herself as much for waking Kate as for forgetting it. Just about halfway into the flight and already she felt her hands drying out. "Guess we now know what I forgot. Did you pack any?"

"Don't think I put any in my carry on but I'll check." Kate bent over and pulled her bag out from under the seat in front of her. She took out her makeup kit and found a face cream sample she proffered to Caroline. "Want this?"

She shook her head no. "That's okay. Save it. Sorry I woke you."

Kate put it back in the kit, zipped it closed and returned the bag to its resting place. As she sat back in her seat, she shifted to sit on her right hip and buttock so she could look at her wife; Caroline was looking unusually relaxed considering she probably hadn't slept much and hated flying.

"Have you been awake long?" Kate wiped the sleep from her eyes and tried to focus, feeling a little more awake.

"You looked beautiful while you were sleeping. Who wants to sleep when she can watch her wife and child being so peaceful and gorgeous?"

"And you look like you're…" she didn't know how to finish her sentence. She looked down at Flora who let out a sniffle and stirred on the seat between them. Kate lowered her voice, "You're in need of a kiss. I know I am. It's been at least ten hours since our last one."

Caroline, trying not to wake Flora, reached for Kate's hand and raised it to her lips. She kissed her wedding ring and then turned her hand over and kissed her palm, a sensation she knew Kate loved. Not satisfied, Kate leaned over their daughter for a proper kiss on the lips. As she sat back, she gave Caroline a come hither look.

"I think our princess is about to wake. But I'm looking forward to continuing this later," Caroline promised, while the realization that she was becoming irrevocably turned on overtook her mind. Three years into their married life and still the need for Kate could overwhelm her like it did in the early days of their relationship. She looked at her watch and calculated how many more hours of their flight remained.

"Mummy, want Peppa Pig," Flora said even before her eyes were fully opened.

* * *

Almost a half a day later; crinkled clothing and pale faces told of the jet lag they all felt, as they exited with their bags in tow, through the automatic doors, relieved to be feeling the Australian sunshine on their faces. As if on cue, Patsy pulled up to the curb where she said she would meet them. She had been waiting at the on-call lot for Caroline's text that they were through customs. Her stomach was full of butterflies, it had become one of the highlights of their wedding planning, knowing her dearest friend would be there. She lowered her passenger side window and called out in greeting, "Hey ladies, going my way?"


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: A special shout-out is in order to a friend who helped with this chapter. She knows Australia much better than me and has lent a very helpful hand to make sure the details are as authentic as possible. Thank you for being a friend.

* * *

Caroline didn't think it was possible to feel on the one hand so sleep deprived; yet so expectant at the same time. Kate was staring out of the car window, aware a conversation was taking place between Patsy and Caroline, but engrossed with the sights and sounds of the journey. Flora asleep in the car seat beside Kate was oblivious to it all. Half an hour after leaving the airport, they pulled up in a tree-lined narrow street, full of modernised terraced houses with doors that opened almost directly onto the street. No driveways, no garages, no garden save for a square meter of front yard which housed large palms in pots, with a bicycle chained to the fence. Caroline's first thought as they pulled up was that she couldn't see how they were all going to fit.

Patsy honked the car horn and a few seconds later, a woman with a smile as wide as the equator waved to them as she rushed outside. After retrieving all the people and luggage from the car and lots of kissing and hugging, Connie led them inside. The home was like a 'Tardis'; as they strolled through, it seemed endless; every room flooded with light and bright decor. They finally arrived at the back of the house to a beautiful open terrace where a large table complete with sun umbrella was set up.

"Wow, this is amazing" Kate enthused as she stared around. She was taken by the modern, minimalist home; so sophisticated yet so welcoming and bright. It immediately put her at ease.

Flora, still sleepy from the car ride, was playing shy and burying her head into Kate's neck. Kate gently rubbed her back, giving her time to fully wake. Flora was too big to be held for too long, but it was easier for Kate to carry her than to muster the energy to cajole her daughter into instantly being personable.

"You'll have to excuse Flora's behaviour. I suspect she's as exhausted as we are, if not more," Kate said apologetically to Connie who was showing interest in making eye contact with her.

"I suspect she's hungry too," Connie responded. Anxious to connect with Flora, she took over rubbing her back as Kate used both hands to shift Flora to get a better hold on her. Connie spoke in a serious tone meant to grab the toddler's attention. "I understand your favourite food is octopus. I could go get some at the store if you're hungry. Afraid all I have in the house is some mac and cheese and chicken nuggets for your tea. What do you say Flora? Should I go to the store for some octopus?"

Flora lifted her head a little from her mother's chest so she could look at Connie while still hiding some of her face. After a couple of seconds of seeing Connie's wide smile, she caught on and lifted her head the rest of the way, sleepily wiping her eyes with her hands while quietly responding, "That's my favourite."

"Octopus? Right, then I'll go to the store."

"Nooo. Mac and cheese and nuggets," Flora said in a singsong voice as she wiggled her way out of her mum's arms. Kate let out a quiet sigh of relief and stretched her aching back.

Connie bent down to look Flora squarely in the eyes. "Well then I'm glad I didn't buy you any octopus. How about you come show me how many chicken nuggets you want?"

Without giving a backward glance to either of her mums, Flora wordlessly toddled off with her new best friend. Kate, Caroline and Patsy laughed at the sight of Flora, who just seconds before was too shy to speak, taking Connie's hand as they walked to the kitchen.

"I should have warned you that she's going to spoil your daughter something fierce," Patsy said. She envied Connie's natural ease with children and for a second, before turning back to her guests, wondered if she'd ever acquire that particular skill. "Righto. What would you two like first? Dinner or showers? You're to make yourselves at home. Anything you need, it goes without saying."

Caroline and Kate looked at each other, both too tired to decide let alone speak.

Patsy recognized the jetlagged expressions on their faces so she answered for them. "Why don't I go help Connie with Flora's tea while you clean up. We'll feed Flora and look for you to join us when you're ready. We thought we'd have a grown ups dinner after Flora goes down for the night, if you think you can stay awake for it."

Caroline cut her off. "Home cooking after that dreadful airplane food sounds perfect. We'll clean up as fast as we can and come join you."

"As soon as she's done eating I'll give Flora a bath and tuck her in." Kate quickly added, "If she doesn't fall asleep on her dinner plate, first."

"I'll leave you to it, then. Drinks whenever you're ready," said Patsy as she reached for Caroline's hand to give it a squeeze. "You have no idea how thrilled we are you're all here."

* * *

Once Flora and her ever-present bunny rug were in bed for the night, the ladies enjoyed connecting over Connie's infamous lamb stew served over cheesy polenta. She figured they would want some comfort food after their long journey and it was a dish that didn't require specific timing to serve as it could hold for whenever they were ready to eat.

After their plates were emptied, Connie suggested they adjourn to the terrace garden so they could enjoy the last vestiges of the sunset. Settling into seats by the fire pit, they sat in silence for a bit, admiring the beauty and stillness of the night. It seemed to Kate that, despite her exhaustion, her senses were heightened by the encroaching darkness. She recognized the scent of the Hibiscus growing in a planter not far from her; that was the moment she realized there was a familiar exoticness to this place that made her feel at ease. She couldn't remember the last time she was in a space for the first time yet so instantly felt at home.

Kate reached out to physically connect with her wife's hand to telegraph her contentment but Patsy's voice impeded her success. "Caroline, I remember you are super organised and so I thought we might run you through the plans we have?" Kate laughed as she watched Caroline fish out her phone to immediately punch in the relevant dates. They had shared a few Skype calls in the months leading up the booking of their flights, but never locked down plans to travel outside of Sydney based upon assurances from their hosts that there was no need to worry about a firm itinerary until they arrived. To Kate's amazement, Caroline, her control freak wife, agreed once Pasty guaranteed she would make sure they had an amazing adventure even if they waited to book anything. Kate knew this was the conversation Caroline had been waiting to have.

"Super, let's go."

"Ok, well we have two days before Ginika arrives. We thought maybe we all stay here and can do some sight-seeing. Con and I have some final arrangements to see to but we can be free most of the time. There's a railway station 10 minutes walk away which will take us directly into the city."

Caroline turned to look at Kate; "Ok with you darling?"

"Yes of course I'm open to whatever is suggested. I'm sure our wonderful hosts will have lots to show us."

Patsy continued. "We are actually very lucky because we also own a beach house." Before she could say anything, Caroline's jaw dropped and both Connie and Patsy smiled. "Hang on, don't get ahead of yourself, we're not loaded, we own it with another couple and we share time down there. It's about 3 hours south and is actually right on the beach. We thought we could drive you down there and give you a few days to rest up and give Flora some fun in the sand; the weather is still lovely. We'll need that time to do final preparations for the wedding. I'll organise for one of our friends to come and collect you."

"That's too much to expect Patsy." The ever-considerate Kate offered.

"Get away with you, you've come all this way for us, it's the least we can do." Connie stood to refill their coffee cups and in the process, walked over to Kate and popped a kiss on the top of her head. She already felt an affinity with this beautiful woman and was dying to get her alone for a discussion about babies.

Patsy continued with the organisation. "Connie and I are going to leave for a hotel in the city, for the night, from the reception and the next morning fly out for four days for a short honeymoon. We were thinking that you two could go away at the same time and Ginika and Flora can stay here in the house. We're not sure how you will feel about the next suggestion." Connie chipped in here; "We are going to the Whitsunday Islands to a resort that is adults only and is gay friendly. They have beautiful individual bures over the water." She hesitated for a moment and looked from Caroline to Kate. "So okay, we were thinking; why don't you come with us? We could have lots of private time as couples, but enjoy drinks and dinner together in the evenings. We have so little time for us to enjoy your company."

Caroline looked at Kate and neither spoke for a few moments. "Can we discuss it together first?" Caroline asked.

"Of course, you must. We are so open to whatever you decide. I must admit we did make a tentative booking in case you said yes, but a 'no' is equally acceptable."

"It's an awfully generous offer. Are you sure we wouldn't be intruding on your honeymoon plans?" Kate inquired as she made eye contact with Connie despite the fading light.

"I assure you this offer comes from both of us. We wouldn't ask if we didn't truly want you to come with us. Besides, it's not like we're inviting you to join us at the locale for our wedding night," Connie replied with a wink and a smirk that reassured Kate they wouldn't be intruding.

The foursome fell back into a comfortable silence as Kate and Caroline digested their offer. Patsy stood to adjust the flame in the fire pit and returned to sit a bit closer to Connie than she was before. Kate watched them through eyelids that seemed to be getting heavier by the minute and contemplated how long she could last before needing to call it a night. Seemingly out of nowhere, Caroline uncharacteristically let loose.

"God I hate that phrase, _gay friendly_. It's right up there with _pray the gay away_. Why do we have to be reminded that our love is any different?"

Kate thought that perhaps it was the wine she had with dinner that was loosening her tongue, or even the jet lag; but she liked this rarely seen side of her. Back in Harrogate, Caroline was always reticent about her private views on such matters, always concerned about saying the wrong thing and it getting back to the parents or the governors. But it was coming home to the safety of her most trusted friend, aside from Kate, that made Caroline feel so open and free to speak her mind for a change.

"There she is Con! That's the Caroline I remember," Patsy exclaimed with delight. "God how I've missed you when you get into full flow."

Caroline shot Patsy a grateful smile. She appreciated the blind support she always received from her and felt like once again, after years apart, Patsy still understood her, even when she didn't take the time to use her words to smooth the edges.

Connie spoke up, sounding a little defensive. "I know it's been a few years since the mail vote, but in some places, things are still pretty tense. We just wanted a vacation spot where we didn't have to worry about anything."

"Connie, I have no real issue with it. I'm just sad that places have to advertise that gays are welcome. We should be made to feel welcome wherever we go," Caroline tried to explain, suddenly concerned she may have inadvertently offended Connie.

"But wife of mine, you have to admit that if Holdsworth House had advertised it was gay-friendly you might have been less hesitant to book us into a double," Kate gently chastised through an uncontainable yawn.

"I'll give you that, Kate. Actually, point taken but you do take mine too, don't you?"

"Absolutely," Patsy weighed in. "You just have no idea how bruising that mail vote was. Things have settled down a fair bit but there are still misguided efforts to undo it."

Caroline noticed Kate starting to lose her battle to stay awake. "We both really want to hear about how it was to live through that vote and all the nonsense that accompanied it but I think it's time I take my better half to Bedfordshire. We need to catch some winks before Flora wakes up full of energy or it won't be pretty. Can we continue this discussion tomorrow?"

"No worries. Just holler if you need anything and if you want to sleep in a bit in the morning, I can occupy Flora and give her breakfast," offered Connie who recognized the genuine compassion behind Caroline's eyes.

Once Caroline and Kate headed to their room, Patsy moved to cuddle with Connie on her chaise lounge. Connie closed her eyes against the night and savoured the sensation of their bodies making contact. Patsy leisurely ran her fingers through Connie's hair as the faint scent of her coconut shampoo made her feel even more content.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you," she began. "Thank you for being you."

"Who else would I be?" Connie retorted.

"I think it takes someone really special to agree to houseguests while in the final stages of pulling off a wedding. Any regrets?"

"Not a one so far. I think Kate is just lovely. She's so different from Caroline yet they seem so well suited. I just loved how she pushed back about the double room without being too in her face. From what you've said about her, I thought she was more of a shrinking violet but I think she's got a great spirit."

"Despite her exhaustion, I think I can honestly say I've never seen Caroline so happy." Patsy hugged Connie a little closer to her. "She's not the only one who's never been happier."

They lapsed into a contented silence that lasted until Connie's thoughts turned to Flora's breakfast. "What do you think three year olds like for breakfast?"

"Not octopus." Patsy let out a hearty laugh. "Don't know how you came up with that but I had such a hard time keeping a straight face."

"She's a cutie, isn't she? I'm really looking forward to taking her to the zoo tomorrow."

"Perhaps we'd better turn in too. Tomorrow's going to be a long day of sightseeing."

* * *

Kate adjusted Flora's bedcovers as soon as they entered their sanctuary. A restless sleeper, Flora had a habit of kicking them off at night. Kate tried to cover a yawn with the back of her hand but Caroline spotted it and it made her start yawning too. They changed for bed with little fanfare or conversation. Caroline was the first to collapse in middle of the mattress. Kate turned off the light on the nightstand and then curled into her as was their custom at home. Caroline wrapped an arm protectively around Kate and tried unsuccessfully to stifle another yawn.

"The bed's pretty comfortable," Caroline said with a note of relief.

"Actually they're pretty comfortable. Can we really do that?"

"Do what my love? If you're suggesting what I think you're suggesting, I hate to disappoint but I'm too knackered." She pulled the light blanket up higher to cover Kate's shoulders.

"Not that. I mean go with them to Whitsunday Islands. It's their honeymoon after all." Kate playfully started to rub her toes against Caroline's as she knew Caroline was teasing her about not knowing what she meant.

"Actually, it's ours too. Would you prefer to go somewhere with just me or trip with them?"

"As long as we're together, I don't mind. I just don't want them to feel obligated to include us." Caroline kissed the top of Kate's head in acknowledgment of her sentiment.

"Knowing Patsy, that offer wasn't out of obligation."

"What do you honestly want to do?" Before responding, Caroline sat up and looked down at her wife. Kate shifted to turn the light back on so she could see Caroline's expression better.

"Well, you know I really struggled with the concept of not having any concrete plans for this trip so I confess I made a couple of reservations for us. But I think it could all work with what they are proposing."

"Am I allowed to know what you've booked?"

"Yes. I might have booked us into a junior suite at the Park Hyatt overlooking the Sydney Harbour for a couple of nights." Caroline tucked an errant lock of hair behind her ear and then reached out to hold Kate's hand.

"That sounds romantic. All those harbour lights and a view of the Opera House."

"That's what I thought." Caroline was relieved Kate didn't instantly balk at the expense so she continued. "I also might have made reservations to dine at the Bennelong Restaurant at the Opera House before we see La Boehme."

"You didn't? You did. But that's my favourite opera of all time. How did you manage that?" Kate couldn't contain her instant excitement.

"Pure luck. I figured we could find a winery to book into for a couple of nights for the rest of our honeymoon but it would be fun to see the Barrier Reef with them instead."

"What nights did you book?"

"Friday night thru Monday morning. Since there's no rehearsal dinner Friday and Connie and Patsy will be with their families that night, I planned for us to head to the Hyatt mid afternoon with an early dinner before the opera that night. It was the only night I could get us tickets and the dinner reservation. We could check out Sunday instead and head to Whitsunday with them."

"Sounds wonderful but why don't we sleep on it and see how it feels in the morning?"


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Once again a note of thanks is needed for my co-hort who has helped our ladies navigate their way to Circular Quay, Darling Harbour and the Sydney Zoo. It truly is more fun to travel with a friend.

* * *

Kate was the last one to make it down to breakfast. Just a little bit earlier, Caroline's eyes blinked open and for a brief moment, she had absolutely no idea where she was. She turned over to see Kate in her usual comatose state with Flora, clutching her bunny rug, fast asleep in between them. She had no idea when Flora might have joined them in the bed as there was no squeaky bedroom door to give her away like at home.

As soon as Caroline shifted to look at the clock, Flora sprang to life and cuddled into her. "Morning Flora," Caroline whispered as she scooped her in for a big hug. "Do you know what today is?"

"Kangaroo day?" Flora's eyes grew wide with excitement.

"Shhh. That's right. It's kangaroo day. How about we let mummy sleep a little more and we go in search of some breakfast?"

"Can I have eggs and toast," came the simple reply from the child who was always easy to please. Despite their attempt to not wake her, Kate heard the quiet exchange and opened her eyes in time to see Caroline lifting Flora to the floor. "You sleep in and I'll see to her. You need your rest to go see kangaroos." Caroline leaned over to kiss her forehead before chasing Flora into the en-suite to clean her teeth.

Kate was clutching a bottle of tequila as she made her way to the breakfast nook about a half hour later. She had been unable to fall back asleep and looked like she needed more than one cup of wake-up juice to help fully open both her eyes.

"Breakfast of champions there Kate?" Patsy said in greeting. Kate, feeling like a walking zombie, didn't immediately register the tease so Connie came to her rescue. "Perhaps you'd prefer to start with a cup of coffee or tea first."

Kate looked down at her hands and then realized what she was carrying and brightened a little. "Sorry. I meant to give this to you last night but in my haste to get Flora to bed I forgot."

"Aw. Cheers mate! I see shots in our future. Con put limes on that store list." Turning back to Kate, she continued, "Have a seat and I'll get you a cuppa."

"Ooo. Please put hand cream on the list for me," Caroline asked as she looked down at her now very dry hands. It seemed neither she nor Kate had thought to pack any and she wanted a small tube for her purse.

"Tea. Yes. That'll do nicely. Thanks," Kate said as she moved to kiss Flora on the cheek and took the seat Patsy vacated beside Flora. She encouraged her to finish her eggs. "Flora, you have to eat all your breakfast if you want to go to the zoo."

"How did you sleep Kate?" Connie asked as she moved the creamer and the sugar bowl to where Kate could reach them as Patsy put a steaming cup in front of their tired guest.

"I slept great, once I fell asleep. Thanks. How about you, Caroline? How'd you sleep?" She looked up at her wife who was seated directly across the table from her. Caroline met her brown eyes with soft blue ones that said a more tender good morning then any words could at that moment.

"I don't even remember falling asleep. I must have been out as soon as my head hit the pillow. Don't tell me you had trouble nodding off?"

"I was too keyed up from our chat. Did you tell them?" Kate decided to take her tea black. After the weak tea on the plane, a bracing cup was most welcome.

"No. I was waiting for you." Caroline's head tipped to the side as she watched Kate take a sip and return her cup to its saucer.

"Is your answer still the same?"

"Is yours?"

"Yes."

"Good. So is mine."

Patsy and Connie, as well as Flora, glanced back and forth between Kate and Caroline, amused by their exchange. Suddenly realizing they had an audience, they burst out laughing at themselves.

"I assure you, Kate hasn't been drinking yet this morning. The tequila is a gift she got because I shared with her our conversation over margaritas that night you told me about Connie. She thought a round of margaritas might be in order during our visit."

Connie could feel her heart melt at that moment. "What a lovely gesture. Perhaps over those drinkies you'll tell me exactly what she said about me."

"As for the rest of what you just heard, in case you can't guess, we're delighted to go to Whitesunday Islands with you. It's a very thoughtful offer and sounds perfect. Perhaps after my second cup of tea, I'll be awake enough to discuss all the details," Kate explained.

Flora took the last bite of her eggs and asked if she could watch some telly. Connie set her up in the lounge, just off the kitchen, with some cartoons she hadn't seen at home. Realizing she was instantly contented, Connie returned to the kitchen, ready for Kate's breakfast order. Kate started to wonder if Connie was the chief cook when Patsy rose from the table and shooed Connie to go enjoy her coffee with the others; Patsy's consideration of Connie at that moment made Kate smile.

As she scrambled some eggs, Patsy asked Caroline what she was alluding to the night before when she mentioned having made some plans for them.

"I confessed to Kate last night that I booked that hotel on the Harbor you suggested. Since you said Friday was a day you'd both be otherwise occupied, that's the night I got us tickets for the Opera with dinner beforehand. I booked the hotel from Friday through Monday but I can shorten the reservation to check out Sunday so we can catch the flight with you."

"So you were planning to take a break from your love nest to come to the wedding?" Patsy teased.

"I thought I'd give Kate some time off for good behaviour," Caroline said dryly as she winked at Kate. Hearing Caroline so casually, yet overtly, referencing their love life made her suddenly fancy her wife as she was enjoying seeing the playful side of Caroline that Patsy brought out in her.

Clearing her throat first, Kate changed the subject to cool her growing desire. "Do you two go to the Opera House much?"

"We do every now and then. Some of our friends who are diehard opera fans have season tickets and we will often take their seats when they can't attend," Connie explained. "Otherwise, we'll go when a big guest star comes through or something special is on."

"How about you Kate. Are you a big opera fan?" Patsy asked as she dished up and served Kate's breakfast.

"This looks fantastic. Thank you," Kate said as she took her first bite. "I always think going to the opera is so romantic. The costumes and sets; the old stories and music; I just love it all."

"Then you're in for a treat as this production of La Boehme is suppose to be stunning," Connie reported. "What's your favourite?"

"As luck would have it, La Boehme," Caroline replied for her since her mouth was full. "Kate speaks Italian but I don't so I'll be glad for the subtitles."

"La Boehme. You say romantic, I say rheumatic," Patsy said to Caroline with a chuckle but her remark went right over Caroline's head.

"Remember Cher's line in Moonstruck? The one that I think made you choke on your popcorn?" Patsy said to jog Caroline's memory. Suddenly the penny dropped and Caroline smiled at Patsy over her teacup as she replied, "Ahh. Coughing up a lung?"

"Yep. That's the one." They shared a laugh while their mates quietly waited to see if more of an explanation would be forthcoming. Without any prompting, Patsy continued, "I dragged her out of the lab one weekend to go see that movie. She was driving me nuts about an experiment that kept failing and I just thought we needed to take a break. I maintain it helped because when we went back to the lab the next morning the formula worked on the first try."

Before they could go any further down memory lane, Flora came back into the kitchen to ask if it was time to go see kangaroos yet.

Once the breakfast dishes were cleared, they loaded Flora into her pushchair and set off to the station to catch a train to the city. As they emerged from the station at Circular Quay, both Caroline and Kate were amazed at the beauty of the harbour as their eyes spanned the bridge, the opera house and the busy yet beautiful waters of the harbour. They strolled to the ferries where they caught one to Darling Harbour; here Flora was able to visit the Aquarium and the Australia Native Zoo, where she was finally able to wander among the tame kangaroos and see koalas and fancy lizards up close.

A zoo volunteer, decked out in a khaki uniform, in the kangaroo area, asked Flora if she knew what a baby kangaroo was called. Suddenly shy, she shook her head no in response. The volunteer explained that a baby kangaroo is called a Joey and Flora started to giggle. Since her mums were with Patsy a few steps behind, she tugged on Connie's shorts to get her to bend down so she could whisper something to her. Connie laughed as she stood back upright. "She just told me that her friend next door is named Joey but he's not a kangaroo."

Although the kangaroos met her expectations, Flora instantly fell in love with the Koalas. She wanted to cuddle one but another volunteer in a matching khaki uniform explained to her that for the safety of the tiny bears no one was allowed to touch them. She offered to escort her to the area where she could get close enough to have her picture taken with one. Connie instantly recognised that Flora didn't seem at all shy interacting with the second volunteer and decided it was because she understood she was a helpful and safe adult; she marvelled at how bright and curious Flora was for a three year old.

A short time later, Flora giggled and screamed as she scratched the back of a turtle that emerged from a shallow petting pool on their way to watch the seal show. After a late, waterside lunch, they caught the ferry back to the city.

Connie came alongside Kate as Caroline and Patsy strode ahead with a now sleeping Flora. "I can't tell you how happy we are that you came all this way, especially with a little one in tow. It means the world to Pats that Caroline is here."

"Well, it was the impetus we needed to do something special; and Caroline is equally as excited about having time with you both. I think she and Pats have a lot to reminisce about and I'm loving hearing their stories."

A couple of hours later and after shopping at David Jones, where Caroline picked up some much needed hand cream and Kate bought a dress to wear to the opera, they made their way back to the house in time for drinks and nibbles on the terrace.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Another shoutout is in order for my traveling companion's contributions. You're better than any travel guidebook or web search!

* * *

For the second day in a row, Caroline was up before the rest of her family. Flora was once again in her place of pride, sleeping on her side, between her mums. Kate was lying on her tummy, facing their daughter, with a hand resting protectively on Flora's back. Blinking the sleep away from her eyes to take in the finer details of the scene before her, Caroline felt a wave of contentment flow over her; this was all she ever wanted.

Perhaps it was the impending honeymoon just a few days away that reminded her how lucky she was Kate came back to her. Perhaps it was the pride she felt the day before, as Flora, by just being her silly self, wove her spell over Patsy and Connie. Back in their school days, she and Patsy daydreamed about taking family vacations together and, so far, this one was exceeding expectations. She hoped adding Ginika to the mix wouldn't change the dynamic.

Slipping out quietly, she went downstairs to get a cup of tea. She stopped in her tracks on reaching the kitchen. Connie was leaning into Patsy gazing at her so tenderly.

"Thank you my darling, you know it will mean the world to me; well not just to me, both of us."

Pats spotted Caroline out of the corner of her eye; "Morning sleepy head? Do you feel refreshed; or only a tea or coffee will reveal that?"

"Tea please, sorry to walk in on you."

"Rubbish, that's what house guests are for; God knows I might have thrown her against the kitchen bench and made love to her right here and now, if you hadn't come in!"

Caroline could feel herself blushing; that was short lived as both women started to laugh at her.

They made tea and ventured out into the sunshine. The early morning light was shining down on the planter boasting the beautiful red hibiscus. "This is just lovely," Caroline said as she felt the dinner plate-sized blossom. "I've always wanted to grow these but never had much luck. Don't think my back garden gets enough sun in the summer."

"We've had that one for a few years. It's ready to be transplanted to a bigger pot soon," Patsy said as she took a seat at the table. "Con's the one with the green thumb."

"As well I remember," Caroline said with a lilt to her voice. "If I recall correctly, your mum used to send you down with a plant every year claiming it would help purify the air in your room and within a few months you'd carry the dead soldier to the trash room, swearing you didn't kill it; that another one committed suicide one your watch."

"Well, if you'd been any kind of friend you would have reminded me to water them." Connie passively watched the exchange, amused by yet another unexpected glimpse into their past and the shared shorthand to their conversations.

After a few minutes, their banter gave way to silence as they drank their tea and listened to the birds chattering to each other in the ornamental trees scattered about in pots on the terrace. It was Connie who interrupted the birds when she asked why Caroline suddenly seemed so far away.

"I was just thinking how serene your life seems. You live in a paradise."

"You mean you wouldn't call living with Celia around the back garden paradise?" Patsy joked. She and Celia always had a good relationship, but after hearing Caroline's sad tale about how she bullied her into walking the 'straight and narrow', she wondered how they would have really gotten along had Celia known she too was gay back when they first met; Patsy knew it certainly would have changed Celia's first impression of her. Patsy watched in amusement as Caroline started swatting at some insect that chose that moment to make itself known.

"She's been a treat. Since Flora, she's been much more considerate of Kate and accepting of us. Thank Heaven for Alan and her love of babies or I wonder how it would have all gone down."

"Was it bad in the beginning? I know you said there were some shouting matches?"

"Remember how she hated losing at Scrabble? Until she realized my life wasn't a game she could win, it was…well you can probably imagine." Leaning into the table a bit, Caroline took a large swallow of her tea that was growing cold. She flopped back to rest once again against the back of her chair as she tried to not give Celia much more of a thought. A small battle-weary expression flashed across her face that Patsy instantly recognized as Caroline shifted the conversation. "How about you two? Have your families really been good about your relationship?"

Patsy and Connie exchanged a meaningful glance just before Connie answered. "I was lucky. I have a gay uncle I was very close to who paved the way. He was always sad he didn't have kids and treated me more like his child than a niece. When I was old enough to understand his roommate wasn't just a lodger, I was able to confide in him and he helped me come out to my family." She paused to refill her teacup and dressed it with a touch of milk, her spoon quietly clinking against the sides of the cup as she stirred it in.

Patsy picked up the thread. "Can you imagine Yvonne?"

"Before I even met her, I had quite the picture of her in my head from her putting you in the Virgin Vault. As I recall, that picture was quite accurate, so no, I really can't."

"Her reaction was pretty much exactly what I feared. I think that's why I finally agreed to settle for Garrett. But then Connie came along and that was the beginning of the end. For the first few years after I met Connie, we didn't speak."

"Really, it got that bad?"

"She was afraid for my mortal soul." Connie wordlessly placed her hand over Patsy's.

"Ah, tried to pray away the gay did she?" Caroline had never considered that Patsy had a tougher time with her family than she did, until that very minute.

"In more ways than one. I didn't really share the pain with anyone other than Con as there wasn't much anyone could do about it. " Patsy gave Connie a long, grateful look that confirmed for Caroline just how deep their bond was.

"So what happened?" Despite the heaviness of the conversation, she felt her stomach start to rumble from hunger and hoped Kate and Flora would join them soon.

"My brother finally did an intervention. He convinced her that God created me this way and since God doesn't make mistakes, she needed to accept me, as I am, since I'm one of God's children."

"Seriously?" Ever the considerate hostess, Connie topped off her tea as Caroline struggled to suppress a laugh at Yvonne's behaviour.

"Yes. Seriously. Of course it helped that she moved into a retirement home and her best friend there is the widow of a minister and her son is gay."

"That seems awfully convenient."

"Doesn't it just? Seriously, you can't make this stuff up. It took about two years for her to come around. Now I think most days she loves Connie more than me."

"Make no mistake, my dear, she does. If we divorce, she's already told me that she's keeping me and getting rid of you." Connie teased as she felt the teapot. "This is almost empty and what's left has gone cold. I'll go make a fresh pot for Kate."

"And I thought I had it bad with Dame Celia," Caroline commiserated as Connie opened the glass door open to find Flora and Kate on their way to the terrace to locate everyone.

* * *

A little while later, as the intrepid party was heading into Sydney, Connie slid on to the train seat beside Caroline. "You know when you walked in to the kitchen this morning?"

"Yes"

"Well, Pats and I had just confirmed for each other that as soon as we can after the wedding, we are going to try for a baby." She was so emotional she could barely get the words out.

"Oh, Con that's wonderful, a big decision, but I'm happy for you both and I hope with all my heart it happens." Suddenly the penny dropped for her as to why Connie was doting so much over Flora.

Con squeezed Caroline's hand as the younger woman wiped away a stray tear.

"I just wanted to ask you how you would feel if I broached the subject with Kate; I need some perspective on the whole thing as I'm the one who will be carrying our baby. Do you think she'll mind; is it too intrusive?"

"God no; I can't see her minding at all. I guess you'll need to see how much she wants to share with you about her, or should I say our pregnancy." At this point Caroline could feel her guts churning as she contemplated how much of that troubled and painful time Kate would be willing to talk about and how little of an 'our' was involved initially.

Suddenly they were being called to get ready to get off the train; the conversation was put on the back burner.

Soon they found themselves walking towards the Opera House. It was more majestic than it looked in the photographs. Again, Sydney had put on another beautiful day and the water in the harbour shimmered an azure blue. Caroline stared around; "The water and the sky are so blue, so clear and deep."

Pats looked up, "Yes it's a phenomenon; it is bluer in the southern hemisphere – something to do with the ozone I believe." I may or may not have been right about that she thought to herself. They did a tour of the building, its history; its architecture and on down to the bowels of the place where all the scenery, props and machinery were. Kate in particular found it all very stimulating and it made her anticipate the Friday night Caroline had planned for them even more.

Back out on the pavement, Connie leaned towards Flora; "Right, now something special for you little princess," and steered them all to the Guylian Belgian Chocolate Cafe where they found a table overlooking the water. The women had coffees and Flora was treated to a chocolate ice cream with sprinkles and marshmallows. Kate was a little taken aback that she wasn't consulted about the treat, but Connie assured her it was an 'aunt's privilege' to spoil her.

Strolling along the waterfront past all the ferries and the international wharf, they came upon several buskers and street performers. In particular they were taken by a troupe of aboriginal musicians, in their full body paint, playing the didgeridoo. They sound was amazing as the background beat was played with the hitting sticks. Flora noticed some other small children closer to the players, she wriggled to get out of her stroller and Kate lifted her out; she cautiously stepped towards the other children where she began to gyrate and clap in time to the music, giggling as she saw the joy and enthusiasm on both her mothers' faces.

By the time they strolled up to the Museum of Contemporary Art, Flora was napping in her stroller, which was a blessing as Kate worried about whether she would have the patience to view the modern sculpting exhibit of Patricia Picicni's works. It was fresh and innovative and went down a treat.

"This place reminds me so of the Tate Modern," Kate said to Connie as they left the exhibition and made their way back to the rest of the MCA galleries. They were walking ahead of Patsy and Caroline, who was navigating the stroller through the crowd. "I've always appreciated that they tend to focus more on female artists than so many other museums. We have a membership so I can pop in from time to time on rainy days when I have nothing pressing," shared Connie.

"Can you imagine Caroline? She's turning me into a museum rat and I'm loving every minute of it?"

"I never would have expected you to admit a thing like that," Caroline responded. "The things we do for love, huh?"

Before Patsy could respond, Flora woke with the promised playtime foremost in her mind. "Lego's now mummy?" she asked as she stretched in her seat, showing her anticipation at getting out of it.

"Yes. The Lego area is just around the corner. You can build whatever you want," Patsy responded. In truth, she was as anxious to have an excuse to play with the little plastic blocks as was Flora. It was one of her favourite toys as a child and she was grateful to her brother for rescuing hers from their mum's attic when he moved her to the retirement community. She made a mental note to fish them out for Flora when they got home so Flora could take them to the beach house.

After about fifteen minutes in the Lego area, Caroline convinced Flora it was time to go have lunch in the outdoor café. To the delight of Kate and Caroline, they were amazed at the unique menu. It was a far cry from the standard, mediocre hamburger and hot dog fare found at the museums back home.

Flora chatted animatedly as she ate her fish and chips while Kate tucked into a poke bowl. She had been looking forward to enjoying some fresh tuna on the trip and this offering didn't disappoint. Caroline was tempted by the kangaroo sausages, but was too afraid of Flora's reaction to order it. Instead, she opted for the roast chicken rice bowl while Patsy and Connie ordered their usual favourites, duck confit fritters and the salmon tart.

They lingered over lunch, sitting at a table in the sun, overlooking the water. The conversation eventually veered to the drive to the beach house planned for the next day. When Flora's patience with sitting finally gave out, they realized the lateness of the day and decided to make a move back to the house so no one would be rushed to leave for the airport to pick-up Ginika whose plane was due to arrive at 4 pm.

No sooner did Kate and Patsy leave for the airport than Connie went in search of Caroline to let her know she was going to the store. She found her stretched out on the settee with her legs crossed at her ankles, trying to read one of Felicity's guidebooks through heavy eyelids; Flora was napping in front of the nearby telly.

"Sorry to disturb. Just thought I'd see if you need anything from the store. I need to get something for our tea," she said in a voice just above a whisper so she didn't disturb Flora. "I know you said hand cream and it's on the list. What are you hungry for?"

"I got some at David Jones so I'm good. Don't go to any trouble for tonight," she responded. "Kate and her mum are mad about cheeseburgers; wherever they go they always look for the most gourmet version they can find. I'll help you grill if you'd like."

Connie's wheels started spinning as she had a great recipe for burgers that was always a crowd pleaser. "Sounds like a great idea. Back in a tick."

As she made her way round the store, Connie stopped at the bakery section. She picked up an iced Big Bird cookie as a treat for Flora before thinking better of it. Kate was very gentle in her disapproval of her daughter having too many sweets earlier at Guylian. The exchange made her realize that if she were going to be a proper mum, she needed to shift her thoughts from constantly spoiling the child to being more measured like Kate. Just the thought or being a mum put a little extra spring in her step as she headed to the produce section to get some limes.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: With maps in hand, travel mugs of coffee in the cup holders, and most importantly, my trusty co-pilot in the seat beside me, we're off on another day of adventure. Thanks for journeying with us, and as always, my thanks go out to my traveling companion for taking this journey with me as I wouldn't want to take it alone.

* * *

Caroline lay in bed waiting for Kate to finish in the bathroom and join her. She had the vision of Pats and Con in the kitchen that morning, so intimate, so in love, so public, so normal. It occurred to her that she had never been in this situation before. Sure she and Kate had spent time at Kate's house, alone, playing 'normal' couple. But even then it felt slightly clandestine; like a 'secret life'. This time, here in this room, in this bed, in this house, their daughter safe in the arms of her Grandma downstairs, was a whole other newness and it was wonderful and freeing. When Kate joined her, she explained how she was feeling; this was rewarded with a searing kiss that spoke of the deepest love; complete trust and surrender; and agonising desire. For the first time ever, Caroline was conscious of making love with abandonment; abandoning herself to the moment; not caring if anyone was listening or could hear; her phone would ring; someone would barge in; would find their physical music disarming, even sordid. She was among people who loved who she was, and how she loved her wife with the passion that she did.

Kate felt it. She felt it with every nerve ending, every salty tear that coursed down her cheeks as she gave herself; comfortable that the other women in the house rejoiced and fully understood what they had, even her wonderful mother.

Ginika's plane had arrived on time and Kate and Pats had been at Gate A with flowers; not something her daughter usually did, but Pats had insisted. "God, she needs spoiling, coming all this way to babysit and see you all." Mother and daughter, thankful that in Australia people could still meet passengers inside the airport, had clung to each other for several moments before Ginika acknowledged Pat's presence.

Patsy admired the easy conversation between Ginika and Kate on the drive back to the house. By the time they pulled up to the curb, Patsy's first impressions of Ginika as the most supportive mother and grandmother were all but confirmed; although she knew the story of Celia's reaction to Caroline coming out, she realized she didn't know Kate's story and made a mental note to ask about it if the right opportunity presented itself.

Just as she had done days before, Patsy tooted the car horn to alert Connie to their arrival. Flora was the first one to bound out of the house and she all but threw herself into Ginika's open arms as she leaned to get out of the car. When she finished covering Flora's face with kisses, Ginika turned to be greeted by Connie before Flora made her need for another hug known. Caroline helped pull the luggage from the boot while she waited her turn to say hello, which came just inside the house.

"Where's my other daughter?" Ginika asked as soon as she entered the jewel box like terrace house, cone of flowers in hand which Connie took to put in a vase for her.

"Right here," Caroline said as she set down Ginika's heavy suitcase. "So good to see you. How was your journey?" she inquired as she relaxed into Ginika's extra long bear hug.

When she finally released her, Ginika gave her a heart-felt kiss on the cheek, grateful that Caroline wanted to share this trip with her. "Long. It's good to see you, too." Before Ginika could say much more, Flora excitedly interrupted them.

"Gigi! Mummy says I get to share a room with you. Wanna see it?" Without giving her a chance to answer, Flora took her by the hand to show her to their room. As they disappeared from sight, Caroline called out to her, "I hope you got some rest on the flight as Flora is so excited to see you I'm afraid she'll wear you out."

Patsy started to laugh at the sight of Flora taking charge as Connie moved beside her and slipped her hand into Patsy's. "How was the drive?"

"Easy peasy. Traffic was light and we made good time. You're going to love Ginika, I can tell already she's got one of those old, wise souls." They shared a quick kiss in what was an unintentionally delayed greeting.

"Glad you're back. Why don't we leave them to help Ginika settle in and you help me in the kitchen?"

Kate followed her mum and daughter to their room. "Do you mind bunking in with her? We just assumed you would want to like you did when we visited you in New York."

"I was hoping to. I've missed her so much," Ginika said as she pulled her daughter into another hug. "And I've missed you too."

About six o'clock, the doorbell rang and Con answered it. She strolled back out on to the terrace with two tall, lean, good looking men in tow; "Everyone, meet Harry and Colin." There was a hullabaloo of meet and greet, kissing, hugging and lots of fast talking. Soon everyone had a drink in hand and the inevitable questions began to emerge, "Where do you live?" "Oh we live here in Erskinville, not far from the girls;" beaming at them as they answered in tandem. "Where do you work"? Harry explained that he was a clinical psychologist and had a practice in the city. Colin was in IT and worked for an investment bank. They had both grown up in the country, on properties, but met while doing their Masters at University in Sydney. After initially being friends, they had both gone off individually to travel and work overseas, which is where Harry met Pats. Coming back, the men had met again at a mutual friends' party, neither having know previously that the other was gay; 'the rest as they say, is history'.

"So you four own a beach house together?" Ginka asked softly, entertained by the close bond she observed among the four of them.

"Yes we do; we bought it about four years ago." Colin explained that they had been having dinner together one night and found out that they all loved going to Mollymook, three hours down the south coast, for weekends and holidays. Pats had been bemoaning the fact that it was getting more expensive to stay there. Out of the blue, Harry had said; "why don't we buy a house together? We could buy the worst house in the best sea front position and spend time doing it up together?" this had been the birth of 'Over the Rainbow'; their aptly named getaway.

Caroline asked if she and Kate should rent a car to be able to get around Mollymook but Colin assured her that there were stores and restaurants within walking distance as well as bicycles with baskets big enough to haul a few groceries. Kate commented that she felt like it would be an inconvenience for Patsy and Connie to take so much time out just before their wedding to drive them all that way.

"Nonsense. We've ordered our timetables to take you there and the guys insisted on bringing you back," Connie said to put an end to any further worries.

"I assure you that our offer to bring you back was anything but selfless," Colin responded. "We've heard a few stories about your Oxford days and we intend to use the ride to get all sorts of juicy info about our Patsy from you." Colin winked at Caroline before Patsy had a chance to protest.

Ginika sat back and passively listened to the six young people hitting it off; her attention was more focused on Flora playing with Lego's on the floor in front of her feet. Occasionally, her granddaughter would bring her some of the little blocks to help her put together. When her eyes met Patsy's, the corners of them crinkled as she flashed her a grateful smile.

"You're awfully quiet. Can I get you anything?" Patsy wondered if jet lag was starting to get the better of her. Feeling a yawn coming on, Ginika gave her new friend a tired smile.

"I'm just enjoying sitting still for what feels like the first time since I left my flat in NYC," she admitted. "I'm realizing all those miles are catching up with me." As an afterthought, she added, "If no one minds, I'll probably go to bed when Flora does tonight."

"Right. Colin, that's our cue," Harry said as he took the last swallow of his drink and rose to his feet. He extended a hand to help his husband stand up; Colin dutifully downed his drink as well.

"Always leave 'em wanting more, that's our motto," Colin joked as he took Harry's hand. "Until we see you in Mollymook then."

It took at least five minutes for everyone to say their goodbyes, immediately after which Caroline suggested Patsy had earned the right to relax and have another drink while she helped Connie with the burgers; without putting up any pretence of a fight, Patsy merely handed Caroline her empty glass and gave her a drink order; Caroline wordlessly took it and turned on her heel in the direction of the kitchen.

Kate decided to bathe Flora, who had been fed her tea earlier, while dinner was being prepared, hoping to make it easier to get her to sleep so she wouldn't delay Ginika's rest. She saw the exhaustion her mother was trying to hide; suddenly Ginika seemed a little older to her than she ever had before. She was looking forward to spending some time on vacation with her just relaxing on the beach.

As much as Ginika wanted to assist with bath time, she was simply too tired, and decided to stay put and get to know Patsy a little better.

"I can't thank you enough for the hospitality," she began. "It's awfully kind of you to do all you've planned for us."

"Don't mention it again. I'd do anything for Caroline and since she's done nothing but rave about you, almost as much as she's done about Kate, I was thrilled to have this time to get to know you too."

"I've often wondered what was she like at university."

"Serious. Unassuming. Just like Hermione, she was really the brightest witch in our class. She could reason a formula out like no one I've ever seen. She made me a better student."

"She reminds me of my students who seem to be all work and no play. Mind you, that's not meant to sound like a negative but is that a fair comparison?"

"Yes and no. In the beginning she was. But over time, she loosened up, joined some student groups and hit some parties with us."

"Just like Harry, I'm curious what stories you can share about Caroline," Ginika said for her daughter-in-law's benefit as she saw her re-entering the lounge with Patsy's drink.

"What's this? Looks like I've come back in the nick of time," Caroline said in mock horror as she winked at Patsy so Ginika could see it. "Need I remind you about the stories we've agreed that happened at Oxford that are to stay at Oxford?"

Patsy tossed her head back with a laugh. As if throwing down a challenge to both of them, she said, "I can be bribed."

"Payback can be a bitch and so can I," Caroline jested as she headed back to the kitchen without any real fear about what Pats would share with her mother-in-law. Patsy laughed heartily, glad to see Caroline's playful side and wit on display, both of which reminded her how much she had missed her over the years since they were last together.

"Actually, most of the time she was our designated driver. The only problem was that I had a little manual car and she was dreadful at driving gears. It got to the point where I would tell her when to clutch and I'd move the gearshift. Some nights she'd stall the thing or get the clutch smoking if my reactions were a little slow."

"Sounds like a comedy."

"Oh, it was funny. Worse part was our dorm was situated on a street that had an incline and you had to go up it in reverse to parallel-park near our door. She refused to even attempt parking. Somehow, I'd manage to pull it together enough to park but she was always worried I'd hit a car in doing so. It was quite a funny scene we repeated a couple of times until one Saturday morning she dragged me out of bed very early saying that if I didn't teach her to properly drive and park she wasn't going to drive it anymore."

"Sounds like the responsible Caroline I've come to know and love." Realizing she had the settee to herself, she shifted in her seat to tuck her legs up under herself and relaxed against the plush cushion behind her.

Patsy thought better of sharing that, although Caroline was the more responsible one of the two of them, there were nights Caroline drove despite having had a drink or two but did so because she was far less gone than Patsy.

Before any more stories could be shared, Connie called them in to dinner. After the first bite or two of their burgers, Ginika and Kate said at almost the same moment how wonderful the burgers were and asked for the recipe, something that made Connie feel very proud as she understood from Caroline what burger experts the mother-daughter team were.

"Are you as much of a foodie as these two?" Connie asked Ginika. She picked up the jug of water and refilled her own glass before gesturing the pitcher toward Ginika.

"Absolutely. My husband used to say that a truly good meal was the prelude to a truly memorable night," she confided as she handed her almost empty glass to her hostess.

"Actually, he used to say that living well wasn't the best revenge, eating well was," Kate chimed in.

"Well in my family, the saying was, if it's still got some flavour, boil it some more," Patsy quipped.

"Yeah, I remember Yvonne's cooking was a lot like my grandmother's. It was amazing how many times she'd burn pasta she was trying to boil," Caroline commiserated.

"If you want a truly memorable meal while you're in Mollymook, you should go to Rick Stein's Banisters Point Lodge," Connie suggested as she wiped her mouth with her napkin and tried to clean her hands with it as well. It had been a tasty but unusually messy burger.

"Is that the chef with the place in Padstow in Cornwall?" Kate asked as she popped her last bite of dinner into her mouth.

"Yes he's known for his seafood and we've never had a bad meal there. You'll love anything he does with tuna."

"Last time we were there, he was in residence and came through the dining room, chatting with all the guests. He's more down to Earth than you would expect," Patsy said, licking her lips at the memory of that meal and the events that followed it. "Start with the oysters. They're my favourite aphrodisiac," she added, shooting a challenging smirk at Caroline who instantly blushed at the innuendo. Seated across from her, Ginika enjoyed the relaxed openness of the conversation. She could not remember ever seeing Kate, let alone Caroline, surrounded by like-minded friends and she thought it was good for her girls. She often worried that they didn't have as much support in staid and conservative Harrogate as she wished for them.

In an attempt to be supportive, Ginika through a yawn, casually admitted, "Ah, yes. I remember some of our best nights started with oysters on the half shell." Kate, who wasn't surprised by her mother's openness, smiled to herself as she watched Caroline shift a little uncomfortably in her seat.

As the meal was drawing to a close, Flora, who seemed worn out from two long days of sight-seeing that Kate put her to bed after her bath, appeared at the glass door to the terrace, dragging her bunny rug. She was in search of a drink of water.

"Why don't you give everyone a good night hug while I get you some water and then I'll tuck you in," Ginika suggested to Flora over Kate's protestations that she should sit and relax some more while she tended to her. Ginika refused, as her jet lag was hitting and she was ready to turn in. "It's been delightful, but I need to call it a night."

Kate and Patsy cleared the table, insisting that Connie and Caroline should relax. As soon as the scullery maids were out of earshot, Connie leaned over to Caroline and said, "You're very lucky to have Ginika for a mother-in-law."

"I know you said earlier that Yvonne loves you, but tell me, has she really mellowed that much?"

"She has but there's no way she would tolerate even the most nuanced of conversations like Ginika. And you know Patsy, she enjoys pushing her buttons," Connie shared in a non-judgmental tone. "It took me a while to stop trying to make her behave, as if I could. But what mum wants to be reminded of that kind of thing? Certainly not Yvonne."

"I remember that feeling of being embarrassed at the thought that if people learned of my relationship with Kate they'd be thinking about what it really meant, if you know what I mean."

Connie nodded her head as if to say, she'd been there and felt like that once upon a time. "Do you still feel self-conscious?"

"No. I think we've been together long enough now that everyone in the family has finally accepted us and Kate's given me the courage and the strength to not care what others think."

"I'm glad. That's how I felt before the vote but..." before she could finish the thought, Patsy and Kate rejoined them and the subject was dropped.

Instead of sitting, Kate moved to stand behind Caroline, intent on not delaying retiring to their room longer than necessary. She lovingly put her hands on her shoulders and began massaging them; the sensation served to re-stoke the desire that had been simmering under the surface for them since their kiss on the airplane.

Connie, lost in her thoughts, didn't notice the shift in their body language but Patsy did. She placed a hand on her thigh and gave her a squeeze that made her look up and take in the sight before them.

"I'd suggest a night cap, but it looks like cheeseburgers are the new aphrodisiac. If you two want to go turn in, don't let us stop you," Patsy teased Caroline who raised her hands to still the movement of Kate's hands. Seeing Caroline's face flush, she added for good measure, "Besides, I'm ready to resume what you interrupted this morning by the kitchen bench."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: What's a road trip without some fun detours? Thanks are in order once again to my trusty co-writing sidekick for knowing all the best spots to visit and places to get spring rolls along the way.

* * *

Pats finished loading the SUV – thanking God they actually owned a vehicle that would fit everybody and everything. To her surprise and pleasure, she found herself picturing a baby seat in the back with a tiny soul strapped in; their tiny soul, hers and Cons. She smiled inside and out with anticipation and turned on the ignition.

Flora sat happily singing to herself following the songs Kate had loaded onto her iPad. Ginika sat in the front as Pats gave her, and anyone else who was listening, a running commentary on all the places and scenery that passed. Half way through the journey, she pulled off the freeway and drove around an island onto a side road; "I want to show you something amazing and quite splendid." As they rounded a corner a most magnificent Buddhist Temple rose out of the hillside. "This is the Nan Tien, the biggest in the southern hemisphere." They drove in through the gates and parked the car. As they walked to the entrance, Kate was in awe of the majesty of the buildings; a sanctuary of peace and beauty. She had, and sometimes still, done Yoga and so had an interest in the meditative side of life.

They spent the next hour walking through the gardens, visiting the shrines and prayer rooms. At one point Caroline had needed to stop Flora, who was mesmerized by the Buddhist nuns, resplendent in their saffron robes and with their shaved heads, from pinching fruit from the gift plates on the altars. One of the nuns, equally taken with Flora, had smiled benignly at her; however Caroline was left in no doubt she would rather her daughter was under control! After buying two cartons of their fresh vegetarian spring rolls for the journey (again the best in the southern hemisphere) they set off again, arriving at the house just on lunchtime.

Both Kate and Caroline were speechless as they walked into the large completely open plan house; even the kitchen had a panoramic view of the beach. The room was filled with aqua blue fixtures and fittings standing out against stark white walls; the ocean rolling in fifty metres from their deck. At the sides, each with a view and doors out on to a balcony were three large double bedrooms. Simply furnished but with obviously comfortable mattresses and thick fluffy towels.

Ginika, Kate and Flora checked out the deck leading to the beach as the others unpacked the van. Patsy quietly showed Caroline the Easter basket and plastic eggs Connie had put together for Flora; the overwhelmed mum secreted them in her bedroom closet so Flora wouldn't see them, while feeling grateful that Connie was so thoughtful as the weary travellers hadn't given much thought to the impending holiday.

After settling her guests in and just before hitting the road, Patsy took a few minutes to point out the drawer in the kitchen containing the take out menus for their favourite cheater meals and to mark some of their favourite stores and restaurants on one of the placemat-sized tourist maps Connie was always bringing home specifically for this purpose.

"We'll be fine," Caroline assured her friend; she was concerned about Patsy's long drive back and wanted her to leave early enough to not get stuck in rush hour traffic.

"If it weren't for the last few wedding details we need to attend to, Connie would have come and we'd have stayed over tonight. I hate to leave you all."

"I just feel so bad that you're doing all this driving for us in one day. It's really above and beyond the call of friendship," Kate chimed in.

"Go and enjoy your last few days of freedom without us in your hair," Caroline teased as Patsy hugged her goodbye. "We'll see you on Wednesday. Have a Happy Easter."

"You too. Call if you need anything," Pats said in parting as she headed toward the door. To her surprise, Flora came running to say goodbye and give her a kiss and a hug that left her dreaming of babies most of her drive back to Connie.

"This place is just beautiful, Caroline," Ginika began as she rejoined them in the living area, having just completed unpacking. "I have to tell you, I was enjoying getting to know your friends but it will be great to have the three of you all to myself."

"What should we do first, beach or grocery shopping?" Kate asked, hoping for a trip to the beach. It had been years since she last dug her toes into the sand and she was looking forward to it.

Caroline looked at her watch. "It's 1:30, which means the sun should be past its peak so why don't we slather up with sun block and head down for a bit. With a little luck, maybe Miss Flora will nap on the beach after we tire her out." Ginika readily concurred and about a half hour later, they were all established on the beach in what would become their 'spot' over the next few days. It was a perfect location, under an umbrella with their chairs planted in the sand near enough to the water but close enough to the house to pop back in easily when they needed the loo or a cold drink.

They took turns playing in the sand and splashing in the water with Flora. By 3:30, she was sprawled out, on a towel that was shaded by the umbrella, sound asleep with Ginika looking at her more than she was at the book on her own lap; the sight made her nostalgic for the days when Kate would nap on the beach. "Why don't you two take a walk," the contented grandmother suggested. Without any further prompting, Caroline and Kate eagerly set off, hand in hand.

"How are you enjoying your vacation so far?" Kate asked as they reached the water's edge directly in front of their chairs. "Which way?"

"Let's go against the breeze so it will be easier on the walk back," Caroline suggested as she anchored her hat further down her head to keep it from blowing off. "It's been wonderful. You?"

"I was worried about whether it would be too much togetherness with Pats and Con but they are so laid back and easy to be around. And Sydney is beautiful. I really do feel like we're a world away from home." They walked in unison, but not in a straight line, along the cool water's edge. The seagulls scurried about in front of them, scavenging for whatever food they could find in the sand.

"Think Ginika really doesn't mind staying at their place with Flora while we're away?" Caroline watched a couple of surfers taking turns trying to catch a wave off in the distance.

"Nope. She'll connect with her friends; says that after navigating the subway in NYC the Sydney Metro should be a breeze. I didn't realize Sydney was so child-friendly but she's got lists of things she wants to do with Flora. They'll be fine." Kate gently swung their clasped hands as they walked, enjoying the feeling of so openly walking hand in hand with her wife.

"Do you mind missing that time with your mum?" Caroline was cognizant that Kate did not get to see her as much as she might like to and gave her wife's warm hand a squeeze as they momentarily made eye contact.

"Do you really need to ask? I've waited three years for this honeymoon," she said in response. "Don't think you can keep me waiting any longer." Caroline laughed at the tease as Kate tugged on her hand to bring Caroline closer to steal a quick, windswept kiss, while the water gently lapped at their toes.

With a broad, mischievous smile overtaking her face, Caroline revealed yet another surprise for her bride. "How about you take Ginika to dinner tonight at the Bannisters while Flora and I go in search of the world's best chicken nuggets, pizza or whatever we can find nearby?"

"No, we should do that together, it's too special of a place to go without you." Kate gave her wife an inscrutable look.

"Sorry but I made the reservation for just the two of you for 6:30. I wanted you to have some alone time with your mum. Consider it my gift to her for supporting us getting away alone finally." Caroline was pleased with herself when Kate's incredulous expression faded into a broad smile.

"How did I get so lucky?" Kate playfully splashed some water at Caroline with her foot.

Laughing as she returned the gesture, Caroline promised, "If you think that's lucky, just wait until you get home from your dinner."

They continued meandering along the water's edge, hand in hand, for about a half-mile or so without the need to make much conversation; both comfortable with the silence, taking in the beauty of the beach, the sound of the rhythm of the waves and the moment, with Kate practicing her mindfulness techniques.

At a remote spot that seemed like a natural point to turn around, Kate stopped. Caroline, turning to face her to see why, squinted against the sun despite her dark sunglasses. Not caring whether there was anyone to see them, Kate leaned in and took the eager kiss that was waiting on Caroline's lips; it was salty and sweet, and delivered all that her teenage fantasies of kissing her girlfriend on a secluded beach ever held.

When the kiss ended, it was Kate who spoke first. "I know there's so much more to come on this trip, but right here, right now, this is…" Before she could finish her sentence, Caroline leaned in for another kiss.

"Perfect. You're perfect." Caroline finished the sentence for her. "You and Flora are everything I always needed. You make me feel complete."

"I could stay like this forever," Kate said, swallowing hard to move the emotional lump that was taking over her throat. "I'm loving this demonstrative side of you."

"I told you last night, seeing Con and Pats being so free has me truly feeling more comfortable in my skin. I'll endeavour to continue being like this back home."

"I know what I'd like to continue when we get back to the beach house," Kate suggested as they shared one more searing kiss before heading back to Ginika and Flora.

* * *

A few hours later, Kate and Ginika were checking out their menus, waiting for their drinks to arrive. "This was very thoughtful of Caroline. I know she would have loved this menu and can't believe she'd want to miss out on it."

"What looks good to you?" Kate had a rule about never ordering the same thing as someone else at the table and she wanted her mum to declare her selection before she decided.

"That whole steamed snapper in the ginger soy sauce sounds great. How about you?" Ginika responded as she took a sip of her ice water. After the warm sunshine on the beach, she felt cold in the air-conditioned restaurant and was happy she thought to bring a pashmina with her; she wrapped it around her shoulders.

"I'm not sure but that Bombay Huon Salmon Masala Curry with the coconut and tamarind sounds fantastic." She closed her menu and continued, "I can't believe Caroline did this for us; she's talked about wanting to go to Rick Stein's place back home." She looked around at the beautiful tiled walls and noted that her mum's orange-coloured wrap matched some of the prettier patterned tiles.

The waiter arrived with a bottle of perfectly chilled Australia Sauvignon Blanc that he uncorked with little fanfare. Before taking a sip of the small taster he poured for her, Kate swirled it to see if it had any legs and smelled its bouquet. Giving him a nod, she responded brightly, "That's lovely. Thank you."

As soon as the waiter poured a full measure for Ginika and topped up Kate's glass, they placed their order. When they were alone again, Ginika raised her glass to clink it against Kate's and said, "To Caroline, for making tonight happen."

They talked for a bit about Caroline's work and family as Ginika revealed that she couldn't love Caroline anymore than she did and had really wanted to do something special for her. Just before their salads arrived, Ginika opened her purse and pulled out a small jewellery box she handed to her daughter.

"I thought it was time you have this," she began. Even though she hadn't seen it in years, Kate recognized the ring the minute she opened the box; it was the engagement ring her father gave her mum when he proposed. She couldn't remember the last time she saw it on her mum's hand.

"Why don't you make it into a necklace for yourself?" Kate said in gentle protest.

"I've always admired your engagement ring from Caroline," Ginika began. "I've thought it sad she didn't have an engagement ring from you." Kate sat back in her seat and tried to take in what her mum was suggesting.

"Of course, it's yours and you can do with it what you wish but if you decide to give it to Caroline, I wouldn't be opposed."

Kate picked up the little black velvet box in her left hand and held it over her heart; tears were pooling in her eyes from Ginika's gesture. "I've often wondered if Caroline hadn't proposed if I'd have had the nerve to go pick out a ring for her. This is perfect and I love you for having the idea."

"It just seems fitting and I'm glad you agree," Ginika said as she took the last sip from her wine glass. As if on cue, the waiter, who was at a table nearby, noticed and stopped at their table to refill their wine glasses on the way to the kitchen to pick up their first course.

Dinner was a leisurely affair that consisted not only of good food but non-stop conversation. By the time their fish arrived, Kate turned the topic to her mum. "How are you? Really?"

"I'll admit I'm starting to feel my age and getting a little tired of the rat race in NYC. Today was very restful, despite the car ride."

"You look brighter than you did when you arrived yesterday."

"That long flight was tough. I'm glad I broke it up by stopping to see Libby. San Diego is lovely and I can see why she's so happy there." Ginika took another sip of her wine and played with the stemmed glass after she set it back on the table as she considered her sister-in-law's happy life. She wondered if retirement would agree with her as much as it did with Libby.

"Well, let's face it, she wouldn't have moved there if cousin Tamara hadn't settled there."

"True. I envy her that she's able to see her grandkids everyday if she wishes. It dawned on me while I was there that one of us has to cross an ocean for me to so do."

"Would you want to move back?" Kate looked hopefully at her mum over the rim of her glass as she took another sip; she loved the paring with her spicy dinner.

"I've been thinking about it more and more lately. I just feel like I'm missing all the best parts of watching Flora growing up. It's like she morphs so much from one visit to another."

"Caroline and I have been talking about it. We'd love it if you would consider moving to Harrogate when you retire. Celia and Alan have been talking about moving to a retirement community lately. He's getting frailer and keeps saying that he wants them to 'board the ark together' to make it easier on her when he's no longer around. We thought that if they do move, perhaps you'd take the granny flat."

"I'm sure the last thing either of you need is to be saddled with another parent. Aren't you ready to have just your own little family under your own roof?" Ginika leaned in and placed her hand on the centre of the table. Without missing a beat, Kate too leaned in and clasped it in both of hers.

"Actually, it was Caroline's suggestion." She squeezed her mum's hand to underscore the earnestness of her answer.

"I'll think on it but if I'm going to do this, perhaps to start I might prefer to have my own place. Remember, I'm use to being on my own. Think Caroline would be offended?" Ginika released Kate's hands and resumed eating; her fish was too divine to leave a bite on her plate.

"You do realize, don't you, that she's your number one fan? She's always saying Ginika this and Ginika that, and when she was describing you to Patsy before our trip she said she hit the jackpot with you for a mother-in-law and grandmother to Flora."

Before they could continue, the waiter returned to clear their plates and show them the dessert tray. They were so full they decided to pass but ordered the stunning soft green Midori lime mousse to take home to Caroline. They entered quietly so they wouldn't wake Flora. They found Caroline curled up on the couch, iPad in hand, struggling to stay awake; she perked up when she heard them come in. "Welcome back. How was dinner?"

"Just lovely," Ginika responded. "Thank you for such a special night."

"We brought you some dessert," Kate said as she set the carton on the table beside Caroline. "How was your night? Did Flora go to bed easily?"

"We found the arcade and played some games. She rode a few rides and then we had pizza. I took a few pictures of her on the rides for you. They're on my phone if you want to see them."

"I remember doing those things with Kate on the boardwalk when she was little," said Ginika wistfully as she gracefully settled into a chair across from Caroline while Kate brought them both a glass of water. She removed her Pashmina from around her shoulders, folded it and laid it over her purse on the floor beside her.

"It reminded me of doing the same with the boys," Caroline admitted as she smiled at Ginika's meticulous movements and precision folding it.

"How is Lawrence? Was he terribly unhappy about staying home?" Ginika sincerely inquired.

"It was his choice," answered Kate as she handed her mother her water and went to sit with Caroline on the settee. Caroline lifted her legs to make room for her and once she was settled, laid her legs across her wife's lap. "He didn't want to miss out on his Spring break with his friends."

"We were surprised but a little relieved, if I'm honest," Caroline admitted. "It's made travelling a little easier and a lot cheaper; I don't think we would have been as comfortable staying at Patsy's and Connie's had he been along."

"But he's more supportive isn't he?" Ginika was suddenly feeling tired from the beach time, the wine and the scrumptious dinner.

"I think Judith's pushing him out of their home and back to ours made him more agreeable and accepting of us. He's matured a lot and his grades have never been better. That's down to Kate tutoring him on some things and that in turn has brought them a lot closer."

"Glad to hear it." Ginika let out a long yawn. "Sorry about that. I think the jet lag is catching up again and I'd better call it a night."

Kate stood and gave her a kiss and hug, after which Ginika walked over to Caroline who was getting up to follow suit. "Thank you my darling daughters for a very special night. Love you. Love you both. Sleep tight."

As soon as Ginika closed her bedroom door and was out of earshot, Kate stopped Caroline from sitting back on the settee with a tender kiss. "Bed?" she proposed.

"Hmm. I take it you had some oysters," Caroline said as she raised an eyebrow at her.

"Nope. Sorry to disappoint but not a one," came the earnest reply. "Don't need any of those to put me in the mood where you're concerned."

Wanting to prolong the anticipation, Caroline said, "Can't I see what you brought me for dessert first? Did you have any?"

Leaning in to capture Caroline's lips, with a voice thick with want, Kate responded, "I rather thought you'd be my dessert. Let's take yours into the bedroom with us."


	14. Chapter 14

It was their last night in Molllymook. It had been a wonderful week full of all the sun, sand and surf they could want. Flora enjoyed playing in the waves almost as much as she did building sand castles on the beach. It was a restful and restorative time for them all, except maybe for the seagulls Flora enjoyed chasing on the beach. Despite all the fun of their lazy days, Kate and Caroline, anticipating their alone time, were ready to head back to Sydney and to the next phase of their vacation.

Feeling too tired to go out to dinner, but not wanting to make a mess they would have to clean up in the house, Caroline, Ginika and Kate decided to dip into the drawer containing the takeout menus for the first time during their stay at Over the Rainbow. Not caring what they had for dinner, Ginika and Caroline left the final decision of what to order up to Kate. She sifted through the Mexican, pizza and Indian menus before settling on one from a Chinese restaurant she remembered seeing on the high street. The aromas coming from it smelled enticing and she noted that it looked very clean inside.

About a half hour after she called in their order, the delivery gal landed on their doorstep. Pleased their order arrived piping hot as if it was just plated from the wok and delivered to their table, they made short work of the tasty meal, which they ate on paper plates to avoid having to run the dishwasher one last time.

As the meal was ending, Flora went off to watch some telly as the ladies sat at the counter, polishing off the last of the Vinaceous Voodoo Moon Malbec they enjoyed with their dinner. They ate every last morsel and the only things remaining from their delivery were the fortune cookies and some unused packets of soy sauce. Flora had eaten her cookie and left the paper fortune with the wrapper on the counter before she toddled off.

"What's the itinerary for tomorrow," Ginika asked as she took her last sip of wine and considered whether she wanted to put the kettle on.

"Colin and Harry texted that they would be here about 11ish," Kate began.

"Right. So I say we head out to breakfast about 8:30, at that latest, showered and packed before we go. We'll strip the beds and start the washing machine before breakfast. By the time we're back, maybe the load will be ready for the dryer," Caroline chimed in. "I want to leave the beds made with clean sheets and have all the towels cleaned and re-shelved as well."

"Sounds doable," Ginika responded, pleased to hear that her girls knew how to be good houseguests. "That just leaves one thing to be done tonight."

Caroline and Kate looked at her strangely, not understanding to what she was referring.

Ginika laughed at their expressions as she stood to fill the kettle with some water and plugged it in. "We just need to read our fortune cookies." She placed a cookie in front of each of them as she explained her intent. "I used to think these cookies were really dumb until I learned I was reading the fortunes the wrong way."

"What?" came Kate's confused response.

"We have Chinese food at our monthly department lunch meetings," Ginika began to explain. "Gordon makes us read our fortunes out loud at the conclusion of every meeting so we end with a laugh."

Caroline picked up Flora's discarded fortune and read it aloud. "Curiosity is life." She looked at Ginika to understand what more she was meant to do with that tired phrase.

"That's a good one," Ginika responded. "But that's not how Gordon would have us read it," she said with a chuckle, knowing how the sentence should end.

"What do you mean?" asked Kate.

"According to Gordon, fortunes make more sense when you add a few extra words to them."

"Like what," Caroline inquired, curious enough to play along.

"There are two choices," Ginika explained. "First is the classic, _in bed_ , and then there's the other, _with no pants on_. She picked up Flora's fortune and said, "Curiosity is life _in bed_. Or, it could be, Curiosity is life _with no pants on._ "

Kate and Ginika laughed heartily as Caroline exclaimed, "That's hysterical!"

"That's brilliant," Kate said. "Let me try one." She picked up her cookie, broke it opened and pulled out the thin white slip of paper. "Don't spend your time stringing and tuning your instrument. Start making music now _with no pants on_."

Caroline, who had just taken the last sip of her wine, laughed so hard it spurted out of her nose. "It doesn't say that, does it?" Kate was laughing too hard to respond so she handed it to her wife.

"It really does. That's a riot. Imagine a music teacher getting a music-related fortune." Caroline responded, "Let me try one." She picked up the cookie Ginika put in front of her and read the fortune out loud, laughing as she did so. "Everyone has the right to choose one's own lifestyle _in bed_." Caroline and Kate laughed so hard at that line they fell into each other.

"That's too funny. Wish my mum had gotten that one. Bet she would have choked on her wine too," Caroline said when she could finally catch her breath enough to talk. "Your turn Ginika." She handed her mother-in-law the second to last cookie.

"Sometimes it's fun to blend the two phrases," Ginika continued, as she opened her cookie. "The quality, not the longevity, of one's life is what is important, _in bed with no pants on_ ," Ginika said through a hearty laugh as she picked up the last cookie and handed it to her daughter. "Here Kate, take the last one."

"This is fun," Kate said as she broke it open. "Why have I never heard of this game?"

"Because you don't work with the nut jobs like I do," Ginika offered as Kate slipped the piece of paper out of the cookie pieces. She read the fortune to herself and broke out in a laugh that left her so unable to speak she handed the fortune to Caroline.

"Take a vacation and you will have unexpected gains, _in bed with no pants on_." Kate and Caroline, laughing in spite of themselves, exchanged promising glances as they both looked up to check the time on the kitchen clock, mentally calculating how long until Flora's bedtime.


	15. Chapter 15

Shortly after setting off back toward Sydney, Flora and Ginika fell asleep in the back row of the minivan while the remaining foursome enjoyed a quiet conversation and the opportunity to get to know more about each other.

"So how did you two meet Connie and Patsy," Caroline began the gentle interrogation.

"I met Patsy when we were judges at a science fair years ago where we spent a fair amount of time together and became fast friends. I invited her and her boyfriend to dinner one night and that's when she met Colin for the first time. She had no issue with our relationship but Garrett seemed to from the off," Harry began. "She called the next day to apologize for his inappropriate behavior and after that, just the three of us would meet for lunch or drinks when she could get away; we fell in love with her but didn't want to see more of Garrett after that night."

"I bumped into Connie on the way to meet Harry and Patsy for lunch one day and I insisted she join us," Colin chimed in. "And the rest, as they say, was history."

"Imagine our delight when they hit it off. We weren't trying to be match makers by any stretch of the imagination," Harry added with a self-satisfied grin. "But I can't tell you how relieved we were to see the backside of Garrett."

"So wait, you introduced them?" inquired Caroline.

"Guilty as charged," Colin responded.

"Then you were there for the dumping of Garrett and the inevitable blow out with Yvonne?" Caroline continued.

"Yes. For years we've called each other our 'chosen family' for that very reason. There isn't anything they wouldn't do for us and vice versa," Harry said as he briefly made eye contact with Colin. Ready to learn more about their passengers, he changed the subject. "So how did you and Kate meet?"

"We met at work," the ladies said almost in unison.

Feeling entirely comfortable with the ladies, Colin got a little personal. "And how smoothly did the course of your true love run?"

"Do you want to take that?" Kate asked Caroline with a smirk. A bump on the road had jostled Ginika awake a few minutes earlier. Without meaning to, she clued into the topic of conversation and was straining to hear Caroline's response, curious to see how her daughter-in-law would handle the sensitive subject.

"Well, I was madly in love with Kate, from even before our first kiss, but it was difficult because I had all manner of issues to overcome, the least of which was a homophobic mother, a jackass of an estranged husband and a very immature son. Then there was my fear about losing my job if I came out."

"How did you two maneuver through all that?" Colin turned around to give Caroline a sympathetic smile.

"Not very smoothly on both our parts if we're honest," Kate responded, trying to give Caroline an assist. "I was pretty patient up to point. We had even been discussing selling my house, permanently moving in together and having a baby, but then I got exasperated." Kate glanced back to look at Flora and noticed Ginika was awake. Ginika gave her daughter a supportive smile as she recognized an old and favorite song of hers playing over the satellite radio.

"Suffice it to say that I stuffed it up and it all fell apart, almost as quickly as it began, until Kate mercifully gave me another chance," Caroline confessed as Kate grasped her hand; she was surprised Caroline, who was usually very private, was being more open than usual. Caroline rubbed her thumb across the back of Kate's hand, realizing her skin was soft thanks to the new hand cream she'd bought at David Jones. "And by then I was so desperate for that second chance that I was willing to do anything for her and Flora, even finally beginning to live out loud." Caroline leaned over and gave her wife a grateful peck on the lips to emphasize her point.

"In the end though, it was really just all down to love. Despite everything, we still loved each other and we knew our love couldn't be denied any longer," Kate added. Ginika smiled to herself as she sang along in her head with the song on the radio: _Time makes you bolder… Children get older… I'm getting older, too._ Contented, she closed her eyes and the movement of the vehicle promptly lulled her back into her nap.

"And it was just in the nick of time for us to marry before Flora was born," Caroline said with a grateful smile at her wife.

"Flora seems like such a sweet little girl." Both Colin and Harry had wondered how she was conceived but neither was comfortable broaching such a personal subject.

"We're very blessed," Caroline said as Kate, without missing a beat, took up the new subject thread. "Have you two ever thought about having children?"

"We've talked about adoption but things got very nasty in that regard during the vote, and afterward, we just didn't want to go there, even though Colin's biological clock has been ticking louder and louder with every passing year," Harry half joked, half confessed.

By the time the van pulled up in front of Patsy and Connie's house, Caroline and Kate understood why Colin and Harry were indispensible parts of their lives and were a little jealous. While they had many work colleagues and friends they individually knew from before they'd met, they hadn't really taken the time to cultivate any friends together. Perhaps it was because they were so intertwined with their extended family but this trip was a subtle reminder of the importance of friends.

After pausing for just long enough to say 'hello', Harry and Colin retreated back to their place and left the ladies to it. Connie and Patsy were looking relaxed, happy to have their company returned to them, and ready for a casual night hanging on the patio.

"Righto. So, what are we drinking? It's our last free night before all the craziness of the wedding truly begins in earnest so let's make the most of it," Patsy proffered as Caroline returned from depositing their luggage in the bedroom. Kate followed just a few steps behind Caroline, pausing to check on Ginika and Flora playing Lego's in front of the telly. "Want something to drink Mum?" Ginika declined and suggested they go relax on the terrace while she occupied Flora.

"How about I whip up a pitcher of those margaritas we keep talking about?" suggested Connie as she moved to retrieve a bag of limes from the fridge without waiting for an answer.

"Great idea," Kate enthusiastically replied as she entered the kitchen. "I'll help squeeze." She moved to grab the cutting board from the side counter and pulled a knife out of the drawer.

Knowing they had a long night ahead of them, they nursed their first round and decided to have an early dinner during which the conversation flowed from tales of the Brits' adventures in Mollymook to the Aussies discussing their remaining wedding details. After the dinner dishes were cleared, Connie reappeared with a fresh pitcher of margaritas, this one was a little stronger than the first.

By the time the pitcher was half empty, with Ginika and Flora tucked away in their bedroom and well out of earshot, the tequila worked its magic and loosened tongues just enough for the university stories to start flying. Caroline and Patsy seemed to be taking turns sharing embarrassing margarita-fueled stories about each other, which left Kate and Connie equally mesmerized.

"Of course the funniest story of them all happened on a night when I don't think there was a single shot of tequila involved," Patsy began. "Remember the night of your twenty-first?"

"Oh God. I think you mean the morning of my twenty-first to be precise," Caroline corrected as her cheeks started to turn red more from embarrassment than from the alcohol. "If you're going to trot this one out, I think I need a refill." She lifted her glass and motioned to Connie for assistance. Connie picked up the pitcher and poured the remnants of it into Caroline's glass as she asked if anyone wanted her to mix-up anymore.

"I'd better not as these have already gone to my head. I can't remember the last time I had this much tequila but I do remember the headache the next day," Kate responded as she secretly enjoyed how tipsy Caroline was becoming.

"So if you weren't doing tequila, what was involved?" Connie prompted her fiancé to return to the story before they lost the thread.

"Long Island iced teas," Patsy explained. "There was a bar that offered a large carafe of them for a pence on your birthday. It came with a long straw and no glass so you couldn't share it with anyone."

"Did you actually drink the whole thing by yourself?" Kate looked incredulously at her wife.

"Yeah, I did. It went down so easily I didn't realize how much booze was in it until later that morning when I went in to take an exam and was still drunk. I was shocked the professor didn't realize I was three sheets to the wind and refuse to allow me to sit for it."

"That actually sounds kind of tame, compared to some of the other things we heard tonight," Connie remarked.

"Oh wait for it, there's more to the story," Patsy said through a hearty laugh as her energy to tell the rest quickly built. "You see, Nora and Angie, some of our other friends in our college, decided that we should kidnap Caroline at midnight, just as her birthday began. She never saw it coming as we stormed her room and dragged her out of a sound sleep."

"One minute I'm in my bed, trying to get some rest so I'd be fresh for my exam, and the next I'm being blindfolded and stuffed into the backseat of Patsy's car," Caroline added in an effort to solicit a little sympathy from Connie and Kate.

"So they dragged you to the bar?" Kate asked through laughter at the thought of Caroline hitting a bar after midnight, probably wearing no makeup, and possibly dressed in the sweats in which she went to sleep. She couldn't imagine it.

"Oh, not right away. We made a pit stop of sorts first. Nora had the bright idea to take her to Doc Johnson's on the way," Patsy interjected.

"I don't think I've forgiven you for that little experience," Caroline cautioned Patsy as she groaned at the memory.

"What was Doc Johnson's?" Kate asked innocently.

"The local sex shop," Patsy said dryly.

"A sex shop," Kate exclaimed as she slumped back in her chair; she couldn't imagine Caroline in such a place.

"Yup. When the car finally stopped, they pulled me out, still blindfolded, and led me into this place with blaring music and the funkiest smell. I was completely disoriented and then all of a sudden they pulled the blindfold off and there I was, alone in this little booth, with a peep show playing. Of course my so-called friends were on the other side of the door, laughing their asses off as I'm shrieking from the shock of it all."

"It was perhaps the funniest prank Angie and Nora devised in all our years at school," Patsy added when she finally stopped laughing enough to speak. "We didn't call them the dynamic duo for nothing."

"So what was the peep show?" Connie's eyes were wide as saucers.

"Apparently, they fed some coins into a slot which opened a curtain and a video started to play on a screen the size of a small television. I didn't see more than a couple of seconds of it but what I did see could only be described hard-core porn, up close and personal," Caroline recalled. "Thankfully, before it all fully registered, the door opened and Nora and Angie pulled me out and took my place. They didn't come back out until the video played through the coins they'd put in the slot."

Patsy was laughing so hard at Caroline's version of that night that her sides started to hurt. She reached for her drink, bringing the glass to her lips, only to put it down again without taking a sip. "I forgot about them clamoring to see the action. They really were crazy fun."

"Come to think of it, you didn't go back in the booth with them, did you?" Caroline shot Patsy the kind of smile that old friends give each other, the kind that says you know what the other is thinking and you approve.

"It clearly wasn't my idea of porn to get turned on by," Patsy joked.

"Hmmm. Me neither now that you mention it," Caroline winked at her buddy, feeling thankful for so much in that moment.

"I do remember getting skived-out by some of the old farts who were lurking around and didn't want to leave you standing there alone, Caroline. I have to admit I was pretty happy when we finally left that seedy place and made it to the pub for those iced teas."

"I was definitely ready for a drink by that point," Caroline admitted.

"I've seen you do a carafe of wine by yourself but aren't those just pure booze?" Kate asked incredulously. She drained the last of her drink as she watched Caroline shift in her chair to move closer to her. Caroline reached over to hold her hand, lacing their fingers together, to transmit her happiness.

"Yup. Pretty much. Of course, it was Angie's idea to take her at midnight because she reasoned that the following night would technically still be her birthday and if we went back we could score her another carafe for a pence. Angie always seemed to know where to find the cheapest drink specials and figured out there would be a different bartender on duty that second night."

"That's right, we did. I think that second carafe finally helped me shake the massive hangover I had once I sobered up," Caroline confessed. "At least I didn't have an exam again that next morning."

"I better not hear you complain about taking that exam drunk because as I recall, you still got the top grade on it," Patsy said. Looking at Kate and Connie, she added, "It was really hard to keep up with her sometimes."

"I still have no idea how that happened. There was an essay worth at least a third of that grade and I haven't a clue how I managed to legibly and intelligently write anything in that condition."

"Why am I not surprised that even drunk you were brilliant?" declared Connie.

"Well, I think that's enough sharing for one night," Caroline suggested as she tried to stifle a yawn. She didn't remember that too much tequila always made her sleepy until just then.

* * *

Caroline propped herself up against the two oversized down pillows resting against the headboard; her arms were crossed at the wrists with her elbows jutting out from behind her head and her legs were stretched out under the covers, crossed at the ankles. Caroline enjoyed the feel of the high thread count sheets along the length of her naked body.

Despite the bedcovers, the air conditioning felt cold but the late afternoon sunlight gave the room a warm glow. She felt as though she could feel every pore on her body at that very moment thanks to Kate having just made all her nerve endings sing before bouncing off the bed to begin getting ready for dinner and the opera; they knew from past experience that if they showered together they'd be late for their reservation and neither of them wanted to feel rushed, preferring instead to leisurely savor every moment of the night that awaited them.

Shortly after she heard Kate turn on the shower, afraid she'd fall asleep and be too tired to get up, Caroline pulled herself up and out of the bed, and wrapped herself in the thick hotel terry cloth robe she grabbed out of the closet. She noticed Kate's new little black dress hanging right beside it and couldn't wait to see it on her. She pulled it out and laid it across the foot of the bed. She paused to pull the tags off it for Kate before setting off to explore the rest of their suite. Within seconds of the bellman depositing their bags and closing the door behind him, Kate swept her off her feet and onto the plush bed before either of them had a second to do more than take in the view of the Harbor.

A scant three hours later, their honeymoon was well and truly underway in the most spectacular fashion. All through their dinner, neither could stop looking out at the Harbor, as though they didn't believe they were really in the spot they'd seen so many times on the telly. The waiter's delivery of their mains brought their collective focus back into the dining room and their conversation turned to the ride back with Colin and Harry as they tucked into their meals.

As they traded bites of their dinners, Kate reminded Caroline that Connie was probably going to ask her about babies. "How do you feel about me having that conversation?"

"I'm fine with it if you are. It's your story. Share as much or as little as you are comfortable," Caroline responded.

"I think I'm comfortable enough to tell her the truth about my conception but I certainly won't suggest they try my misguided method. You think there's any chance Colin or Harry could be a good donor for them?"

"I was wondering the same thing. Wouldn't that be fantastic?"

When dinner was over, they made their way into the Opera House where the rest of their evening unfolded. As soon as they were seated they careened their heads to take in the venue, pointing out some of the architectural features to each other and people watching. After a bit, Caroline opened her purse and produced a gift-wrapped box she handed to Kate who had just started reading her programme.

"What's this?" a surprised Kate asked as she carefully began to unwrap it.

"Since this is our honeymoon, consider it a long-overdue wedding gift. It occurred to me that you've always been able to see me clearly, something I've always benefitted from and been grateful for. I wanted to give you a memento from this night and the fact that it might help you see the opera a little better is a bonus." Inside the box was an antique pair of mother of pearl opera glasses Caroline found in a shop in Harrogate.

"I've always wanted a set of these. They're lovely and so are you," Kate said as she leaned in to give her wife a grateful kiss; she loved this demonstrative side of Caroline who kept managing to surprise her during this trip. She gave a silent word of thanks to her mum as she remembered she had the engagement ring tucked in a pocket of her luggage; she wondered if she should say she had a surprise for Caroline waiting at the hotel. She had been trying to decide when would be the perfect moment to give it to her wife since Ginika slipped it to her during their dinner.

Before Kate had a chance to contemplate it further, or say anything more in response to Caroline's gesture, the house lights dimmed and the opening strains of Puccini's finest opera about soaring love, the pain of jealousy and the agony of loss began. The magic of the performance reached into both of their souls and made them feel all those emotions, leaving them equal parts enthralled and emotionally spent. Until this night, Caroline had never understood the allure of opera, and Kate delighted in watching her beautiful wife enjoy the performance as much as she did.


	16. Chapter 16

When Kate and Caroline arrived at Mrs. Macquarie's Chair, they were immediately awestruck by the view of Sydney Harbor that stretched out in front of them, but they only had a couple of seconds to take in its beauty before needing to locate Ginika and Flora who had arrived just minutes before them. Pasty and Connie orchestrated the timing of the ceremony so their guests would be watching the sun setting over the Harbor, just to the left of the Opera House as the happy couple said their vows. By the time everyone started taking their seats, the sun had dipped just low enough to light the windswept clouds from below, making them almost seem to glow from within; the effect created such a beautiful backdrop that if an artist had painted it, one would have thought it too beautiful to be real.

After leaving Flora with Caroline at the start of the aisle, Ginika took her seat, sliding past Kate, who was lost in the memory of the night before as she looked across the water to the Opera House in the distance. Ginika took a moment to catch her breath; it had been a hectic day for her getting Flora dressed and ready to serve as flower girl. Relieved to be sitting for the first time all day, she too gazed at the horizon and was overwhelmed by the yellow, turquoise and periwinkle hues blending together above the Opera House; she felt as though the ever-changing colour-flecked sky was a sign the gathering had God's blessing. The movement of the clouds overhead made her realize how quickly the special moments of life pass by and she felt sorry for herself that she hadn't thrown everything to one side to attend Kate and Caroline's wedding.

Ginika only glanced at the wedding program for a minute when the string quartet began the opening strains of the music, signaling the ceremony was about to start. Kate and Ginika turned around in time to see Caroline straighten the hem of Flora's brightly hued floral dress one last time before giving her the cue to lead the processional down the aisle to the minister waiting at the other end.

Kate didn't realize she was holding her breath until Flora, taking her duties as flower girl seriously, made it to the end of the aisle. With every other step, she gingerly dipped her fingertips into the basket of rose petals to grasp a few to drop on the ground in front of her. Caroline, watching their daughter from the back, looked up in time to meet Kate's eyes; they exchanged prideful smiles as Flora completed her journey and turned to face the others walking behind her like she had practiced with Ginika.

Equally relieved, Ginika gleefully grabbed Kate's arm. All her fears that Flora would suddenly grow too shy to walk on her own were for nothing. In that instant, she was overcome by how much her granddaughter was maturing before her eyes. She regretted that she was missing so much of Flora's childhood by living so far away. With a renewed resolve, she made a mental note to make a final decision about retiring when she returned to NYC; she was sure in her heart it was time but she just needed to get it in sync with her head.

As the rest of the small bridal party progressed to their assigned places, the minister motioned for everyone to stand as the brides met at the start of the aisle. They walked down together, holding hands, and wearing smiles that radiated their joy to all in attendance. Caroline waited until everyone turned back to face the minister before silently slipping down the aisle to take her seat beside Kate.

"Welcome to this celebration of Connie and Patsy's love. My name is Ann Gilchrist and I had the privilege of getting to know this very special couple during the mail vote campaign. It was a brutal campaign and they were so brave in coming out of the shadows to fight for the right to stand here today before all of you. Often I would hear them say that they were campaigning as much for the younger generations as they were for themselves."

"Sometimes when the battle would get too heavy for all of us in the trenches, they would lighten the mood by daydreaming aloud about what type of wedding they would have WHEN the 'yes' vote was returned. You see, they never talked in terms of IF but instead remained positive that LOVE would win. Through it all, the only thing I noticed they were more committed to than the passage of the same sex marriage vote was each other."

"I guess it was because I'd heard them talk about their wedding ceremony so often in those dark days that I was surprised they wanted to add a 'spiritual' aspect to today, but I'm thrilled to be a part of this celebration of their love for one another."

"I can't recall the last time I worked with a couple planning a wedding who were more exacting about what they wanted their service to symbolize. Their decision to walk down the aisle together was a nod to how they approach their union as equals. Even this date was picked because it was ten years ago today that they met through mutual friends, Harry and Colin. They chose to exchange their vows on this special anniversary to underscore that theirs is a love that couldn't be denied. They REFUSED to be denied. That this moment was set in motion long ago leading us to today is a dim reminder that true love clings to no rules even though love can be as mercurial as the water that laps against this shore."

The ceremony progressed through several readings and songs that were personal to the couple. As they finally turned to face each other to exchange their vows, the colours of the sky morphed into a stunning electric indigo that was a perfect backdrop to their silhouettes.

"Constance, what I have to give you is my unending promise to take you as my only love, as you have been from the day we first met, and will always be from this day forward, to stand by your side, to not just listen but to hear when you speak, to comfort you when you cry and to join your laughter with my own. Take this ring, as a sign of our unending bond and with it be part of my life forever." Patsy was trembling with nerves as she finished her vows, not from fear but from the deep love she saw reflected in Connie's eyes at that moment. She reached up and wiped a tear that silently fell from the corner of her love's eye, pausing to caress her cheek as she did so. Connie reached up and momentarily touched Patsy's hand, bringing it to her lips for a kiss before turning to pick up the ring she was to place on Patsy's finger. The tender exchange spoke volumes to their gathered friends and family about their commitment.

Connie was fearful her knees would be knocking as she spoke, but in that moment, she felt anything but nervous, reassured that with Patsy's love, she could do anything. "Patricia, what I have to give you is my unending promise to take you as my only love, as you have been from the day we first met, and will always be from this day forward, to stand by your side, to not just listen but to hear when you speak, to comfort you when you cry and to join your laughter with my own. Take this ring, as a sign of our unending bond and with it be part of my life forever."

Up to that point, Flora had been a perfect little angel, playing her part better than her nervous mums had hoped. Realizing she was starting to lose her focus, Caroline motioned for her to come take a seat on her lap. She proudly wrapped her in a bear hug and whispered in her ear how proud she was of her. Flora leaned her head back against Caroline's chest as Kate leaned over and dropped a silent kiss her daughter's cheek just as the minister began to speak again.

"Your special gifts to each other today are the matching eternity rings you have chosen to symbolize the last ten years you have been together. Throughout all your years to come, may your rings be a sparkling reflection of the completeness of your commitment and the vows of fidelity you have exchanged. Just as their circles have no beginning and no end, we pray that your journey of love also has no end and that it be filled with not just big wonder but also little surprises, great laughter and simple joys. Constance and Patricia, if there is anything you remember from this marriage ceremony, may it be simply that the love that brought you here today has been multiplied in this place. If you cling to that love and each other in good times and in bad, your love and your marriage will endure."

As the couple exchanged their first kiss as a married duo, Kate reached over to take Caroline's left hand in her own, glancing down at her wife's freckled hand as she did so. While she was used to the feel of Caroline's simple wedding ring when they held hands, the sensation of Ginika's engagement ring now nestled beside it was new and filled her with pride. She looked up and met Caroline's blue eyes, brimming with unshed tears. She could tell that Caroline knew what she had been thinking and they exchanged a silent, chaste kiss, as Flora slipped down off Caroline's lap. She noticed the others standing to applaud the newlyweds and wanted to join in even though she didn't understand why people were clapping and cheering.

From her seat on the other side of Kate, Ginika observed the wordless exchange of love between her daughters as she too stood up, and it was then that she noticed, with a great deal of satisfaction, that Caroline was wearing her ring. She was pleased it looked like it had been tailor-made for her hand.


	17. Chapter 17

As soon as they arrived at Bondi Icebergs and located their table, Caroline swept Flora off to the ladies' room. While they were at the sink, washing hands, Yvonne alighted from one of the stalls.

"Young lady," the mother of one of the brides began in a booming voice meant to carry over the sound of the running water. "You were just the most delightful flower girl. Well done you."

Caroline looked into the mirror to see where the voice was coming from and saw Yvonne approaching from behind. She looked understandably older than the last time she saw her in Oxford in the 90's, but there was no mistaking her; a force to be reckoned with, she always managed to dominate any room she occupied and apparently continued to do so.

Caroline spun around on her heels and said, "Say 'thank you', Flora. Yvonne, it's good to see you. I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Caroline, one of Patsy's friends from Oxford."

"Of course I remember you, Caroline. Pats and Con were so thrilled you were coming and you look just like I remembered you, maybe a little more mature." Yvonne looked down at Flora and then back up again at Caroline. Despite the bravado, her memory wasn't as good as it used to be, and until that moment, she forgot Patsy told her Caroline's daughter was going to be in the ceremony. "Is this little sweetie yours? I thought you only had a couple of boys. I have to tell you how much I enjoyed watching her during the ceremony. She was so well behaved. Pats never would have stood that quietly at that age. What is she, about four?"

Caroline's heart swelled with pride as she stood up from having been bent down to smooth Flora's dress, which was raised up a little in the back. "No, she's only three but yes, she's mine…from my second marriage."

"That's right, now I remember. Patsy told me you…remarried." Yvonne said hesitatingly, but devoid of the harsh edge Celia would have had not too long ago. "It was so nice of you to come all this way."

"We wouldn't have missed it," Caroline said with a benign smile. "You'll have to come meet my wife, Kate, and her mother, Ginika. We've been having the best vacation with Patsy and Connie." Flora was growing bored waiting for the conversation to end and started to twirl about to make her dress lift up. Seeing this, Caroline quickly reached for her hand to stop her as Yvonne smiled on at Flora's innocence.

"I'll look forward to it. So good to see you again," Yvonne said as she moved to the taps and looked down to start the water.

"See you out there," the proud mother responded as an impatient Flora led her by the hand back into the reception.

Upon reentering the room, Caroline spied Kate standing in line at the bar talking to Harry and Colin, throwing her head back with laughter at something. When Kate saw her wife heading towards their table, she caught her attention and made a hand gesture asking if she wanted a drink. Caroline nodded her head before turning her attention back to Flora. She suggested that they build Flora a little plate of nibbles from the hors d'oeuvres table, to tide her over until dinner is served, as they passed it.

No sooner did Caroline get Flora settled in her seat and sat down beside her, someone came up behind her and covered her eyes, saying, "Bet you can't guess who I am."

There was something familiar about the voice but Caroline couldn't place it. She knew by the accent that it was an English man, rather than an Aussie, but beyond that she hadn't a clue. His hands felt rough against the thin skin of her face.

"Can you give me a hint," she inquired more than a little flabbergasted to be in such an awkward position; she wasn't use to being at a disadvantage.

Kate was just approaching the table, trying to balance the drinks in her hand and not spill either of them, and wondered who the handsome bloke was with his hands on her wife. She could tell by the rogue smile on his face he was enjoying whatever was going on a little too much. She placed Caroline's drink on the table in front of her, but Caroline was in no position to see it.

"Well, the last time I saw you, was in Oxford. Gosh, what year was it? Maybe 1999. It was the day you broke my heart." He shot Ginika a crazy smile, as if to say 'this is more fun than you know, whoever you are, so please indulge me.'

Caroline laughed as she assumed this guy was having her on. "Nope. Afraid I'm going to need another clue. Was anyone else with us?"

"Let's see. Patsy was there, as was your guy. What was his name? James? Joshua? Jonathan?" At this point, Kate looked at Ginika and they both tried hard to not giggle at the game that was playing out between Caroline and this stranger.

"John. And that would have been on a reunion weekend when we met up with Patsy and her little brother," Caroline said excitedly, realizing just who was torturing her. "How have you been, Eddie?"

He dropped his hands from over her eyes and she stood to wrap him in a warm hug. "I've never gotten over you, just sayin'," Eddie said with a laugh as he noticed for the first time Kate standing protectively over Flora. "And who do we have here?" he asked gesturing to Flora.

"Kate, this is Pasty's brother. Eddie, this is my wife, Kate," Caroline said by way of introduction, intending to slow his roll as she remembered what a flirt he had always been. "And this is our daughter, Flora, and my mother-in-law, Ginika. They're my posse so don't try getting fresh or anything," she teased him.

Eddie held his hands up as tough he was surrendering. "I wouldn't think of it. God you're a sight for sore eyes. How is it I've changed but you haven't aged a day?" he asked as he sucked in his gut and ran his hand over his slightly receding hairline.

They spent the next few minutes reminiscing about how he would tag along when they went bar-hoping on the weekends he convinced his parents to let him visit Patsy at university. After a bit, he drew Kate into their conversation. "So, Kate, is John as broken-hearted over losing Caroline to you like I was to losing her to him?"

For some inexplicable reason, Kate liked Eddie the minute she saw him, but now he was quickly endearing himself to her even more. Not only could she could now see his physical resemblance to Patsy, she could hear a resemblance in his inflections and speech patterns as well.

"Oh, without a doubt, but make no mistake, he blew it long before I ever came along," she responded as she took a seat at the table beside her wife.

"What happened Caroline?" Eddie's interest seemed sincere but she was more than a little surprised Patsy hadn't already filled him in on her status.

"Amazingly, the writer in him couldn't come up with anything more original than that old tale about the college lecturer and his student. But all's well that ends well for me," she said as she reached over to put her arm around Kate's shoulders as Kate was giving her iPad to Flora, who had finished her plate of nibbles. It was then that Caroline noticed the drink in front of her and took a small sip, trying to figure out what it was. "Mmmm. This is good," she said to Kate, but before she could ask her what it was, Eddie interrupted her.

"If I'd have been lucky enough to win you, I wouldn't have done something so daft. That sorry arse," he responded without thinking about the proximity of little ears until Flora quickly looked up at him. He flashed her mums an embarrassed and apologetic look. "Oops, sorry about that. Is he still with her?" Eddie's question surprised Caroline as most people would have changed the subject at that point in the conversation, but not Eddie; he had always been that younger, overly inquisitive kid who asked questions until you made him stop.

"Oddly enough, no. They held it together for a few years but she left him about six months ago for her book agent, Val Lockhart," Caroline said, pausing for that tidbit to take effect, hoping it would be the end of this line of questioning. She added, "he's been licking his wounds ever since."

Ginika's mouth fell open. It was the first she'd heard this news. "Wasn't she John's agent too," she asked, unable to contain the disbelief in her voice. "That can't have gone down well."

"Oh, I think he was more upset about Judith's leaving him for another woman than anything else," Kate proffered. She didn't want to laugh at his misfortune, but even six months on, she couldn't help herself.

Caroline nodded her head, suddenly enjoying this continuing topic of conversation. "Ginika, you'll appreciate this. He's after Gillian again, thinking there's no way she'll switch teams. It is like he needs the reassurance that he's not the one turning his women gay." She lifted her cocktail to take another sip, using the glass to conceal the smile at his situation she too had trouble containing. She took a long draw on it, trying to decipher the unknown flavors. She had been in the mood for a glass of wine but was quickly becoming delighted by whatever it was.

"At least Gillian has enough sense this time to stay away from that hot mess," Kate contributed, as the ladies shared a laugh while Eddie stood there, clearly missing out on the finer point of the conversation.

"Looks like dinner is about to start," Eddie declared. "Perhaps we can catch up more afterward. I hope you'll save me a dance, if Kate doesn't mind of course."

"He's fun," Kate said as she lifted her glass to clink it against Caroline's as Eddie walked away.

"So is this," Caroline added. "What is it?"

"It's a spiced blood orange negroni Colin said we had to try. Apparently it's a seasonal specialty that they have a standing date with Patsy and Connie to come here for dinner and drinks on the terrace every year when these make an appearance on the menu. Cheers."

"I like it," was all her wife said as she picked up the cinnamon stick to swirl around in the glass. When Patsy told her they were having their reception at a swim club, Caroline had no idea it would be so modern and innovative.

As the upscale four-course dinner progressed, they found each dish more tantalizing and original than the prior one; but no one enjoyed her meal more than Flora who was treated to a special kid's dinner of fish and chips. It seemed as though Connie and Patsy had attended to every detail to make their guests feel welcome.

Flora, who had been perfectly behaved all night, was starting to flag by the time the wedding cake was cut. Almost as soon she licked the last bit of icing off her fork, she began to sleepily rub her eyes. It was a sign that her bedtime was quickly approaching. As much as her mums didn't want to say goodnight to her, as they wouldn't be seeing her again until after their trip to the Whitsundays, they agreed it was for the best when Ginika suggested she take her back to the house and put her to bed after the speeches; Ginika was keen to hear Caroline's toast.

As if on cue, Harry, who was the unofficial master of ceremonies, stood and clinked his water glass with a spoon to get everyone's attention. First, he called on Connie's father to give his speech before calling on Eddie to do the father of the bride's speech for Patsy. Then he called on Colin to give a speech about Connie. Neither of the newlyweds expected what came next, as they thought Harry was to give the last speech, but instead he introduced Caroline, explaining she was Patsy's friend from university, having traveled from England for the wedding.

Caroline made her way to the microphone with her champagne glass and a folded piece of paper in hand. She set her glass down on the table before her, unfolded the paper and looked up at Patsy and Connie flashing them a gotcha smile. She took a second to make eye contact with Kate before she began; she had wanted to do the speech without notes but since the guys had only just sprung the request on her during the ride back from Mollymook, she barely had enough time to write it and hadn't yet fully memorized it.

"Thank you Harry. This is the second time I've been asked to give a wedding toast. Since the first couple is still going strong, I decided to risk it again when Harry and Colin asked me to say a few words about our Patsy," she joked, borrowing the line from Four Weddings and a Funeral.

"I think that aside from her family, I might be the one here who has known Patsy the longest. I learned during our university days how hard she is to say 'no' to. I would have been content to spend all my time toiling away in the chemistry lab or furiously studying in my cubicle at the library. But Patsy's thirst for fun and adventure after a day's hard work was a blessing to me as I learned pretty quickly life was more interesting if I said _YES_ to her invites than if I took a pass to merely continue my studies. And I suspect it's that love of life, in part, that Connie fell in love with ten years ago today." She paused to make deliberate eye contact with Connie at that point and gave her a sisterly wink no one other than Patsy could see.

"When I think of the word _YES_ , I'm always reminded of these verses from ee cummings: I thank you God for this most amazing day, for the leaping greenly spirits of trees and a blue true dream of sky; and for everything which is natural which is infinite which is yes."

She looked back to Kate, who now had Flora sitting on her lap and was enjoying what Caroline knew would be her last snuggle with her daughter for the next few days. With a smile meant only for her wife, she continued. "Today we celebrate the importance and power of the word _YES_. The fact that Australia voted _YES_ , and the fact that Patsy said _YES_ , when Connie asked her for a coffee after the infamous lunch when they first met. But most importantly, we celebrate that Connie said _YES_ when Patsy popped the question."

She put down the slip of paper and picked up her champagne glass and asked the other wedding guests to raise theirs as she turned to fully face her friends once again. "Connie and Patsy, long may you love and long may you continue to say _YES_ to each other."


	18. Chapter 18

Caroline woke with a start when Kate's alarm sounded off; the unexpected intrusion into her sleep made her heart race. She reached for the phone to silence it as the sound of Kate in the bathroom quickly registered with her. Although she missed their daughter, Caroline was very quickly adjusting to sleeping in the past few mornings and so she wasn't prepared for this early start.

Disappointed to see the sunshine, she realized her secret wish for a rainy start to the day, as an excuse to enjoy a lie in, wasn't granted. As soon as she heard Kate turn off the water, she called out to her. "I can't believe you're abandoning me and our love nest."

Kate reentered their bedroom, expecting to see Caroline in full pout mode, but instead found her wife opening her iPad to check her emails. "You said last night you didn't mind," Kate replied as she leaned in for a kiss good morning.

"No. If someone has to go kayaking with Connie I'd rather it be you than me," she said as she threw down the device so her hands were free to pull Kate back in for another kiss; no matter how many they shared during this trip, both were always ready for another one.

"We thought we'd go out early, before there's too many boats. Are you joining us for breakfast? Patsy is because she wants to take some pictures as we set off."

"Yes. We thought we'd take a walk along the beach and try to keep an eye on you if we can." Caroline scrambled out of bed to get ready. As she closed the bathroom door behind her, she called out, "I'm just relieved she didn't ask you to go surfing. I don't think my heart could take watching that."

Minutes later, she met Kate by the door. Kate had never seen her get ready so fast and she noticed she was looking younger than when they arrived in Sydney. Her face was freshly scrubbed, devoid of any makeup, and she had a new crop of freckles on her face, arms and legs thanks to the sun's constantly kissing her skin for the last few weeks. With her hair pulled back into a ponytail, it was hard to miss her healthy glow. Kate's favorite part of her wife's change in appearance was the flip flops Caroline bought to match her new swimsuit cover-up; she was the picture of a tourist and Kate found her irresistible in that moment as she listened to them slapping against the bottoms of her feet as she padded out of their bure.

After a quick breakfast, Patsy and Caroline escorted their wives to the shack on the hotel's beach where they signed out their kayaks. Caroline helped Kate snap her life jacket closed and gave her a kiss for luck while Patsy, camera in hand, poised to take photos as they set off.

Although the water appeared calmer than Caroline expected, she found she was holding her breath as she watched Kate get situated. Connie, who seemed like a dab hand at it, quickly maneuvered away from the shore without so much as a backward glance to see if Kate was close behind.

For Kate, the rhythm of the paddling and the internal balance needed to steer the kayak came back to her quickly, despite not being used to kayaking in the sea; she'd only done it on lakes in England. After a bit, Connie slowed down to take in some nearby birds diving into the water in search of their breakfast; it gave Kate the opportunity to catch up and they settled into a comfortable pace, moving side by side, which allowed them to converse.

"Have you talked with Flora this week," Connie asked as she tried to pace herself so her arms would last longer.

"Only every day. It's the first time I've been away from her for more than a night." Connie wondered what that separation must feel like and wondered if she'd be too possessive to take a holiday like this if she were a mum.

"She's a joy. I hope that if we're lucky enough to have a baby it will be as delightful as she is." Kate flashed her a broad smile that transmitted her pride. Kate knew Flora was a special child and loved it when others realized it, too.

Recognizing that this was probably the perfect time for the baby discussion Kate knew Connie wanted to have, she took advantage of their slower pace, which made it easier to talk. "Caroline mentioned you and Patsy want a baby," Kate said. "Have you thought at all about how you'll go about it?"

"I was rather hoping you'd let me pick your brain," she said sheepishly as she set her paddle down across the kayak to take a rest.

Seeing her pause, Kate did the same. "Pick away."

"How did you do it?" Connie unexpectedly felt her heart flutter a bit at the thought that this might help her get a step closer to becoming a mum.

"What do you know about our pregnancy?" Kate was hoping to shorthand some of the conversation.

"All I know is that you had trouble going to term when you were married and that your sperm donor was a friend from university." Connie couldn't guess whether the miscarriages were still painful so she hoped her words were sensitive enough.

Realizing that they were being pushed by the water a little too close to the shore, where the waves were choppier, Kate picked up her paddle again and started to move her kayak away from the coast as Connie followed suit. "Let's head over there as the water looks a little calmer and it will be easier to talk," Kate suggested.

As soon as they were in a good spot, Kate started to tell her story. "I would have gone the clinical route with all the fertility drugs and the like but I was scared of the side effects. Cancer runs in my family and I was dreadfully worried I'd have a baby but then get cancer and not be around to raise the child."

"Wow. I've done some cursory research into some of the clinical options but I haven't run across anything about side effects." Connie was suddenly taken aback with the realization that there was so much more to consider besides whether they would need to paint the nursery pink or blue.

They noticed quite a few identical small sailboats ahead of them and realized it might be a sailing class so they turned around to head back toward the hotel's beach to stay out of their way. When they were finally side by side again, they picked the conversation back up where they left off.

"I had a friend from school, Lizbeth, who went through numerous rounds of fertility drugs trying to get pregnant who ended up with cancer they think was a result of it all. Don't know that I would have focused on that risk had it not been for her," Kate explained.

"That's awful. How is she?" Connie asked sympathetically.

"Her cancer has been in remission for years. But while she was going through all the fertility shots, she also became mentally unstable. She's never been quite right since. Sadly, the marriage didn't last through all the strain. Her son is about 14 or so now and bounces back and forth between them. I often wonder if things would have been different had they adopted."

"How sad," was all Connie could think to say.

"It really is. That's why I didn't go the clinical route. Well that and the cost. They must have spent about thirty thousand pounds in all to have him."

"Yikes. She could have adopted for less than that," Connie responded.

"But she wanted to experience a pregnancy and he wanted a biological child."

"Did you ever consider adoption?" Connie thought that it might be a good last option for them if it came to that.

"It was in the back of my mind as an option, but I wasn't sure I'd be a good candidate and, honestly, I always wanted the full pregnancy experience."

Feeling surprisingly at ease discussing it all with Connie, Kate opened up further. "I knew my time was running out and since I was such a fertile Myrtle when I was married, I asked one of my college mates. Shockingly, it worked on the first attempt. It was that weekend Caroline and I went away for my birthday."

"Blimey. I take it that's what came between you two. I noticed she got possessive of you when the bartender was flirting the other night so I can't imagine how she dealt with that," Connie blurted out before she thought the better of it and instantly looked remorseful.

"That's what I like about you, direct and to the point," Kate said with a soft laugh to put her at ease. "Yes. In hindsight, except for producing Flora, it wasn't my best decision. Once Caroline and I reconciled, and I had the chance to fully explain why I did what I did, she understood better and managed to get past it all. It's no longer the sore subject between us I always feared it would be, thank God."

"You mean you never told her about Lizbeth's situation?"

"No, we never had time to fully discuss it as something or someone always seemed to be interrupting us at home. I had planned to delve into it that weekend when we finally had some real time alone but things went pear-shaped from the minute we checked in at the hotel."

"Oh, right, the two rooms," Connie supplied, as all the pieces of the puzzle were fully falling into place for her. She loved the bond between Kate and Caroline and up until now couldn't really understand how the subject of a baby had done them in as a couple. "Is the dad involved at all?"

"Greg? No. I think it would be a bridge too far for her." Kate paused to wipe some sweat off her brow.

Connie was watching for the girls on the beach, expecting them to come into view any time now. "Do you wish he were?"

"Sometimes. I'd like Flora to get to know him. Someday she'll understand the boys have John but she doesn't have that male figure. I worry about that a little if I'm honest." She noticed Caroline and Patsy off in the distance. She was pretty sure Patsy could see them through her camera lens as she noticed her pointing them out to Caroline, who started waving. Connie and Kate waved their paddles in the air in response.

"Well this puts a whole new spin on things for me. I was just worried about becoming the size of a house during the pregnancy and then having to lose the weight after, but never thought about the larger implications of the fertility drugs."

"You're so fit I wouldn't worry about that if I were you. I can tell you that there are always risks, no matter what route you take. I risked Caroline."

"I'm so glad you two worked everything out." Connie tried to gauge how much further she wanted to kayak. The late night before was starting to catch up with her.

"Me too." Her admission drew the most heartfelt smile from Connie and she realized she was truly a kindred spirit.

"You've certainly given me a lot to think about. Any other advice you care to share?" The more they talked, the more invested Kate felt in helping Connie and Patsy have a child, so she decided to get more personal than she might have done otherwise.

"You could always try an at-home insemination with a thingy-ma-bob rather than the clinical route. While I was nursing my broken heart over losing Caroline, my cousin who always has a way of rubbing salt in a wound, told me that's what I should have done with Caroline."

"You mean like a mail order frozen pop from a sperm bank? I've read about people doing that." Suddenly, she couldn't fathom what the list of attributes they wanted in a donor would look like.

"Or a warm donor. Have you and Patsy thought at all about anyone you know who might be willing to lend a hand, so to speak?"

"No. I haven't and if Patsy's thought about it, she hasn't said." Connie was feeling the muscles in her arms and shoulders becoming a little tight from all the movement so she slowed down the pace as they closed the distance to where their wives were waiting for them on the beach.

Kate was thankful for the little breather. "Can I be so bold as to suggest you consider Harry or Colin?"

Connie looked at her dumbfounded. The thought had never crossed her mind but that would also solve the father figure issue she hadn't thought about until Kate mentioned it a few minutes before.

Kate smiled at her companion's expression as she could tell Connie was hanging on her every word and she recognized her look of desperation to be a mum. She continued, "We were talking about babies on the way back from Mollymook and it struck me that either of them would make wonderful fathers, not to mention beautiful babies. I know they've talked about having children. You all seem so close, I bet you could co-parent and the baby would have more love than it would know what to do with."

"Hmmm. That's an interesting thought. Not sure how it would work."

"All it would take is a cup of love, and you and Patsy could try to conceive together while you're ovulating. They've got kits that are really reliable indicators of that sort of thing."

"You certainly make it sound so easy."

"Well, the timing does take a little luck," Kate admitted shyly. She knew she was lucky to get pregnant on the first try with Greg. She was pretty sure Caroline would never forgive her for a second go-round had she needed it.

"During my first two trimesters alone, missing Caroline something fierce, I had a lot of time to think about how I should have gone about getting pregnant that wouldn't have risked what we had. Although I hated to admit it, my cousin was right, that's how I wish we'd done it. Together."

"Of course it could be tricky with Harry and Colin as I don't know how we'd choose between them if they both wanted to do it." She had to admit that the thought of either of them was very tempting.

"You could always have them combine their contribution so you'd never know who exactly had the winning swimmer," Kate said demurely. "It could make it more special for them if they agree."

The more Kate talked, the more Connie could envision a long weekend for the four of them at Over the Rainbow trying to conceive and the more excited she became. It would certainly take some of the fear about using an unknown donor out of the equation. She couldn't wait to get back to Patsy to see what she thought about the idea and to figure out if their friendship was strong enough to co-parent with Harry and Colin.

"You ready for a break or do you want to keep going," Connie asked as they were getting to a point where they should head into shore if they wanted to stop at their hotel's beach.

"I could go further. How about we go at least to the end of that pier?" Kate suggested as Connie looked up to gauge the distance.

"Deal," she said, not wanting to stop before Kate was ready to call it quits. She could kayak anytime in Mollymook but she knew Kate didn't get the chance to do it very often back home.

They waved their paddles at their wives again as they moved into a position that was parallel to them on the beach. Patsy took a few more photos until she no longer liked the angle. Their wives were too far away to call to them but Caroline was more than a little relieved to see they were okay.

"It's wonderful to see you so happy and settled, Patsy," Caroline pronounced as she swung her hand carrying her flip-flops as she walked. "You seem to have it all: great wife, job you love, beautiful home, good friends."

"Yes. The only thing we're missing is a baby. I never really felt that urge but Connie does and I want it too now. Tell me it's not crazy and I'm not too old." Caroline noticed Patsy's voice didn't have its normal level of confidence to it as she spoke.

"I thought my life was complete once I had Kate and the boys. I didn't want to go through it all again but now I can't imagine our life without Flora. It's different at this age than when I had the boys. It's more precious somehow. So no, it's not daft," Caroline counseled, enjoying being in the position to do so. "In fact, I highly recommend it. You think you love her now, just wait until that moment you watch her with your child. It's magical and you'll fall in love with her all over again, only more deeply so."

"Can you really see me doing nappies and night feeds and all the rest?" Patsy asked in a way that Caroline could tell she needed even more reassurance.

"That stage doesn't last long. Besides, I've seen you down on the floor playing with Flora, playing Lego's, and being silly. You're more of a natural than you know and you'll enjoy it more than you think." Caroline adjusted her sunglasses so she could momentarily glimpse at her friend over the top of them.

"I have to admit, the thought of my wife, splayed out on a cold table in a clinic somewhere, being inseminated with sperm from a random donor doesn't thrill me." Caroline instantly understood her concerns as she, too, had been leery of the sperm bank concept.

The soft white sand seemed to endlessly stretch out before them as they slowly meandered down the beach. "There is something to be said for using a donor you know and doing an insemination at home. I'm sure her OBGYN could hook you up with the right tool."

Before Caroline realized exactly what she had said, Patsy let out a hearty laugh, that quickly underscored the blonde's unintended imagery, and she gave an embarrassed laugh. "Oh, you know what I mean. Anyway, if I had my druthers, that's how Kate would have gotten pregnant." Caroline was relieved to see Patsy enjoying the comic relief.

"However hard that all must have been for you, I'm glad you two worked it out." Patsy meant every word of what she was saying. She'd really come to love Kate the last few weeks and loved even more how happy she was finally seeing Caroline. She was so different than the serious Caroline who showed up the last time they were together at Oxford. She feared that weekend the Caroline she knew and loved from their school days was becoming lost for good to her buttoned-down existence in Harrogate.

"At least she picked someone with good genes and we have his family's full medical history. I can't imagine my life, our life, without Flora. I think that's why I don't want to see you waste time with unnecessary reservations about taking the leap into parenthood."

Patsy grew quieter than usual as they continued walking in the direction their wives were paddling. Caroline eventually broke through the silence. "We had an interesting chat with Harry and Colin on the way back to yours from the beach last week. They told us about how disgusting the fight over the marriage vote got when the subject turned to gay couples having children. I hope none of those awful allegations about the babies being the stolen generation and all that nonsense hasn't made you afraid to have a baby with Connie."

"Not in the least. If anything, it makes me want to do it even more to show the naysayers how wrong they are about all that." Patsy looked through her lens again to see if she could spot their wives and she was happy to see their spouses turning around to head back in their direction again at last. They waved fiercely at them to see if they could establish contact and their efforts were rewarded as the saw their paddles being raised above their heads in response.

"Good. So the other thing the guys said was how they have been talking about babies too. Have you and Con thought about using one of them as a sperm donor? I bet the four of you would make splendid parents together."

Patsy laughed and said, "God, even after all this time you can still read me like a book. I'll admit I've thought about it but I haven't mentioned it to Con yet. We've had too much going on with the wedding to go more deeply into the topic other than agreeing we're both willing to look at all our options in the next couple of months. My only hesitation is how we would choose between them if they both want to do it."

"I'm sure you'll think of something, but wouldn't it be wonderful for a baby to have the four of you for parents?" Before Patsy could respond, Caroline looked at her watch and said, "Oh good, looks like they're headed in. I don't know about you but I'm ready for a cold drink and it looks like the beach bar is opening. It's got to be five o'clock somewhere."


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Sadly, even the best vacations must come to an end sometime. While it's always great to get to sleep in one's own bed again after a trip, having to deal with all the laundry and the jet lag isn't so much fun but they are the price one willingly pays for a really great getaway. This little journey Down Under has been so much better than it would have been otherwise, thanks to my traveling companion, who inspired it in the first place. Thank you for saying _YES_ to being my tour guide extraordinaire.

* * *

Caroline and Patsy were all but collapsed beside each other as the music pounded around them. Their younger, more energetic, wives were at the bar struggling to get the bartender's attention to order a fresh round of drinks; they'd lost sight of their waitress long ago, prompting Connie and Kate to take matters into their own capable hands.

Caroline was exhausted as much from their very physically active day as she was from dancing the night away; Patsy was merely exhausted like she always is at the end of a vacation. The blaring music washed over them as they caught their breath and tried to cool off.

"I like this band, especially the lead singer," Patsy said, not minding the volume so much.

"Who knew someone that tiny could have a voice that large," Caroline added, glancing at the thirty-something singer on the stage with admiration. "She's got all the soulfulness of Sade and Anita Baker but with all the energy of Gloria Estefan and Madonna. Don't know how such a slip of a child merely born in the 80's like her can belt it out like only a survivor of the 80's can but she's really good." Patsy readily agreed.

They were seated side by side on a banquette, with their bodies leaning into each other for comfort, surveying the room before them. Their heads were all but touching at their temples, which made it easier for them to converse without having to look at each other yet still feel connected; given the volume of the club it helped them hear each other without having to yell over the music. It was how they always sat at the end of an evening out during their university days. It must have been muscle memory that made them gravitate to each other in this manner after all these years.

"It feels good to sit. Seems like this is the first time I've done so all day," Caroline confessed as she fought the desire to slip her shoes off and put her feet up on the chair in front of her.

"Still feel like you're rocking?" Patsy asked as she openly checked her watch; she had perfected the clandestine method of doing so in business meetings but tonight there was no need to hide her desire to be alone with her wife to wring out the last vestiges of their honeymoon; Connie glanced at her from across the bar at that second which caused her to look at her own watch and realize the lateness of the hour.

"Just a little when I sit down but I'm too tired to keep dancing. How did we use to go non-stop all night? I need a break."

"It's those damn shoes. Back in college you wore your beer shoes when we went out. You've already got the girl, what are you trying to prove by coming out to dance in those things?" Patsy chided while secretly being more than a little envious as she was never graceful enough to feel comfortable wearing heels that high. "Seriously, how many pairs did you pack for this trip?"

Caroline let the comment hit the floor for, in reality, she had never spent so much time being barefoot before as she seemed to have done during this trip, and she enjoyed the freedom of it all. Changing the subject back to the events of the day, she responded, "I can't thank you enough for talking me into that fabulous snorkel safari. I had no idea it would be that incredible."

"As long as I live I will never forget the sight of you getting on that boat today. It reminded me a little of an old Hyacinth Bucket scene, but at least you didn't go in the drink. I knew you'd enjoy it as soon as you relaxed. And to think, you only wanted to tour the Great Barrier Reef from a helicopter. I still can't believe we saw some tortoises; that was a first for me in all my trips to the Reef. "

Caroline admitted with a laugh at herself, "I just thought that seeing the Heart Reef was appropriate for a honeymoon and the only way to do so is from the air. Had Kate not heard about that helicopter full of tourists going down last week I'm sure she would have agreed."

"You're deluding yourself. She was all about getting in the water and seeing the Reef first hand, which is the only way to do it. I think she was even more eager to board today than I was." Patsy smirked to herself at the memory of Caroline boarding their boat; Caroline seemed convinced the boat would drift away from the dock the second she had one foot on the boat while her other one was still on the pier.

* * *

Caroline moved gingerly as she stepped off the pier and onto the boat, all but landing on top of Patsy, already on board, lending her friend a hand. Caroline looked more like a pensioner worried about breaking a hip than her agile self who fearlessly struts around in heels all day in the highly polished hallways at Sulgrave.

Kate didn't need a hand from anyone and scrambled onto the boat before Patsy even had a chance to reach out to her. In contrast to Patsy's and Kate's eagerness, Caroline's reluctance stemmed from the fact that she didn't consider herself a strong swimmer. She was also more than a little concerned about getting seasick and had her sea bands on even before breakfast. In addition, she had an unopened bottle of seasickness pills, some apples and a bag in her carry-on as a precaution. At times like this she knew she could all too easily prove she was William's mum in more ways than one.

To Caroline's relief, it was a more pleasant ride than she imagined to the part of the Reef they were to see. Captain Dale, a great hulking guy with cheesy jokes and the type of laid back attitude one would expect in a tourist boat operator who subsisted on tips, didn't just talk about the corals and sea creatures they might see, he also pointed out every native bird they saw. All the passengers paid close attention as he talked while they motored and Caroline had to admit that the more information he imparted, the more she relaxed.

As soon as Captain Dale pulled close enough to their mooring ball, the first mate managed to snag it with the grappling hook in one try and tied off their vessel. The second mate scrambled to open the compartment with all the snorkeling gear and life jackets, counting out a set for each passenger. After dolling them out, he pulled out a mask and breathing tube and explained how to adjust and use them once they were in the water. As a first timer, Caroline clung to his every word, not wanting to look like a total novice once she hit the water.

"I feel ridiculous," Caroline tutted as she strapped on the mask, placing it on her forehead with the breathing tube dangling at the side of her face. She stood and tried to walk with the fins on her feet, laughing at herself as she did so. "And I thought ski boots were tough to walk in."

Kate, also kitted out in her snorkeling gear, merely laughed in response as she pushed their respective breathing tubes out of the way to kiss her wife for luck. Upon seeing how funny they looked, Patsy asked them to put their masks over their eyes and the tubes in their mouths so she could take their picture; little did they know that photo from their honeymoon would be one of their all-time favorites.

Before long, they were all in the water, clinging to little kick boards to help them float. Their tour included one guide for every four people to point out the sea life below as they moved along the surface of the water and to help keep people safe. Kate was fairly sure Caroline would have been even more resistant to snorkeling had it not been for the comfort of having an experienced leader with them.

Caroline was concerned she'd not get the hang of breathing through the tube but after a few minutes, it seemed to be a natural extension of herself and it allowed her to not miss a single creature or coral their guide pointed out to them as he lead them through the water. Kate stayed close to her wife as they swam, making sure Caroline was always within arms' reach since she knew Caroline was not the most confident swimmer and was more nervous about swimming in open water than she wanted to admit. Kate relaxed only after seeing her wife's smile the first time they took a break to clear the fog out of their masks.

"This is incredible! I had no idea it would be like this!" Caroline's excitement was instantly contagious to all within earshot. "Did you see the dory and clown fishes? The anemones are almost too beautiful to be real, as are the corals. It's just like Flora's current favorite movie. Of course I don't need to see any sharks or manta rays, thank you." Clearing their masks nearby, Patsy and Connie were as relieved as Kate at the sound of Caroline coming into her own as it let them feel less responsible for her and allowed them to enjoy the Reef all the more.

* * *

"Earth to Patsy, Earth to Patsy. You okay?" Caroline was trying to cajole Patsy out of her thoughts and back into their conversation.

Patsy broke contact with Caroline's head to get a better look at their wives, relieved to see them finally being served at the bar. Tired, she leaned back into her friend while still studying Connie and Kate laughing at something. "Yes. More than okay. We done good, didn't we?" Patsy asked as her eyes were fixed on her wife at the bar.

"Yes, we did," Caroline admitted; at that moment there was nothing more she wanted out of life.

"Remember how we always hoped our spouses would get along so we could vacation together? Looks like mission accomplished," Patsy replied. To underscore her thought, she gave Caroline a gentle poke in the ribs as she pointed toward the bar. "I'm so glad Con likes Kate as much as I do. It was never going to happen with that twat, John."

"I know, right? Just goes to prove it's not how you start, it's how you finish that matters." Caroline closed her eyes to savor the moment as much as to combat her fatigue. "I love Connie, too, but now I just want to know why you have to live here rather than in England as the distance will make that very hard. You'll have to come for the next visit and after that I'll try to get her back here on the promise of a second honeymoon."

"Deal. Or we could always meet somewhere in between." Patsy meant what she said. She intended to never lose sight of Caroline and Kate and knew that Connie already felt the same way. "Did you ever wonder what might have happened if we knew about all this back in school?"

"If you're asking if we missed a trick, the answer is an unequivocal 'no'. You're the sister I never had and always wanted. Actually, I think we're closer than sisters in so many ways and I wouldn't give that up for anything. Besides Kate, you know me better than anyone else. If we'd known, we could have supported each other, but we're too good at being friends to have risked being anything else."

"Oh thank God. That's exactly how I feel but my mum actually asked that question just before the wedding and it made me wonder what was your take on it all. Glad to know you feel the same; I can't see myself with anyone other than Connie. She knows me better than anyone else, too."

Even without looking at her, Caroline sensed there was something about Patsy that suddenly seemed different than she had been just minutes before. "But, what else are you wondering about? Come on, I know there's something else you want to ask."

"Con and I have had a great ten years together. I guess I just worry that marriage will change our dynamic somehow. You hear of that; happy people marrying only to lose what they had."

"I always think those are the people who married to save a relationship that was already going south. That's not you and Connie. I can honestly attest that the little band of gold changes nothing when you've married your soul mate, like you and I have been lucky enough to do," she said reassuringly as she played with her own wedding band and the newly added diamond ring, pulling them over the knuckle of her ring finger to see if her tan line was more noticeable after their long day in the sun and on the water. She loved seeing it become a little more pronounced every time she took them off to apply some hand cream during their trip.

Before Patsy made another remark, Caroline corrected herself. "Actually, it does change something. I think it changes the way the world perceives your relationship. It serves as proof that someone wonderful loved you enough to pledge her life to you and you to her. It makes your commitment to each other undeniable to the rest of the world. After my marriage to John ended, it seemed like the tan line took forever to disappear when I stopped wearing my rings. It just mocked me about my failed marriage. But now, I love that when my rings are off, even just momentarily, my tan lines from Kate's rings are there to remind me of the mark she's made on my life, and that we're in this for forever. That's why I never want this honeymoon to end."

Patsy sat up a little to look at her friend, reaching over to give Caroline's hand a conspiratorial squeeze. "I'm really going to miss you. I never thought of it that way. We fought for so long for the right to wear these rings that I kind of lost that thread in the struggle."

"I'm so proud of all you did for the YES vote. You always were braver than me. It was hard enough for me to stand before my board of governors and declare my feelings for Kate but you had to stand before your whole country. I can't imagine having to do that."

Before the conversation could continue, their wives returned.

"To go cups," Patsy exclaimed with relief as she saw the drinks in their hands. "See, I told you Caroline, she's my soul mate. How did you know I'm ready to blow this Popsicle stand?"

"I had a feeling, and yes, before you ask, I made yours a double," Connie responded as she locked her bedroom eyes with Patsy's. Caroline and Kate were oblivious to their glances as they were busy doing the same.

"We thought maybe it's time to call it a night. Why don't we head back via the beach," Kate suggested as she handed Caroline her drink. "I made yours a double, too."

"I never get tired of looking at the moonlight reflecting on the water," Caroline said, relieved to have an excuse to slip off her sling-back heels. She reached a hand out to Kate who helped pull her up to her now bare feet. "A leisurely, romantic walk along the beach seems like a perfect end to a perfect day."

"Just don't call it the end to perfect honeymoon because I'd like to think that another advantage of these little gold bands is that the honeymoon never really ends. Don't you agree, Kate?" Patsy challenged as she gave Caroline a wink before leaning in to take the kiss that was waiting for her on Connie's lips.

"Yes," Kate replied as she leaned in to give Caroline a deep kiss that was meant to seal in her promise of a lifetime of unending romance as much as it was meant to hold her until they made it back to the privacy of their love nest.


End file.
